


karaoke magic

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Drinking, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, Uni AU, and apparently that's a thing for harry, louis smells like cheetos, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you seen his arse?”  He whispered conspiratorially in that way that drunks do when they think they are being discreet but they are really just being loud and obnoxious.</p><p>“Yes, Harry.  I’ve seen his arse.  I’ve read the poems you’ve composed about said arse.  I’ve even listened to you talk ad  nauseum about Louis’ arse.  It’s a good one, alright?  Is that what you want me to say?  Do I want to see it naked?  No?  Do I want to put my dick in it?  No.  But I can appreciate your infatuation with it, being the gay man that you are.”</p><p>Harry was nodding along enthusiastically.  “I know, right?”  That’s all he said, as if Niall was truly in complete agreement with him.  </p><p>Niall lowered his voice, “Are you sure he’s even gay?”</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrows at Niall.  Niall stared back at his friend over the chipped tabletop.  “Have you seen his arse?”  Harry repeated, as if that were a suitable answer.  Niall just shook his head.</p><p>*****<br/>A Uni AU where Harry wants his first time to be with Louis, his really hot roommate.  Louis has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	karaoke magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sildisenchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sildisenchanted/gifts).



> Written for the Bumstagram's Big AU Larry Fic Exchange. Based on the following prompt: “Harry Styles has just moved to London from his little hometown, Holmes Chapel. The first person he meets is Louis Tomlinson, his roommate, who happens to be the cutest boy he has ever seen. While he is sure that confessing his crush is not an option, he finds his drunk-self pouring his heart out to Louis after a particularly disastrous night out.”
> 
> sildisenchanted I hope you like it! Cheers!
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely tumblr friends @allegedlymags and @scrufflecake for the generous review and edit of this work.

**Friday**

“At first I was afraid…”

The crowd roared. 

“I was petrified…”

Loud cheering almost made Harry miss his cue, the karaoke screen in front of him a bit blurry with his beer (or rum, in this case) goggles firmly encased around his eyeballs. He squinted and quickly met the mark, teetering a bit on the stage. 

“Kept thinkin’ I could never live without you by my side…”

A little wiggle of the hips, a shake of the arse and Harry was off. He bellowed the next few lines of the song, his deep voice cracking on some of the higher notes, but so beyond not caring. He had stopped caring about three pineapple and Malibu’s ago.  He was young! He was at college!  He was drunk!

“Go on now go! Walk out the door!”

Catcalls and bellows from the throngs of other Friday night revelers echoed in Harry’s ears. He closed his eyes and pumped his fist, jumping up and down on the little makeshift stage. The lights flashed purple and yellow, casting Technicolor shadows over his face and bare chest, his silk print shirt unbuttoned to nearly his navel. He felt so good. So  _ alive _ . 

Drinking was the best.  _ College _ was the best.

With a flourish of pelvic thrusts and seductive hip twirls, Harry finished big. “I will suuuuuurrrrvvvviiiiiiivvvveee!” He dragged the note out as long as he could, long past the end of the music, earning him a chorus of hoots and cheers from the audience. Beaming, he leaped off the stage, practically falling into the waiting arms of his friend Niall, who was, if possible, smiling wider than Harry at the finish of Harry’s big number. 

“Man, that was sick!” Niall shouted into Harry’s ear, his breath heavy with the scent of Guinness and pretzels. 

Harry hugged Niall with one arm and reached for his drink at the edge of the stage. He frowned when he realized it was empty. “Fuck a duck, Ni! M’ drink’s empty.”

Niall mock wiped away a tear and smirked. “Too bad it’s about closin’ time. Got me’self two last time I went up.”

“Bastard.  I was otherwise engaged entertaining your arse!”  Harry laughed, wobbling on his feet.  On second thought he really could use some water.  Water and fresh air.  Yup.  That’s what he needed.  “C’mon, les’ go.”  His voice was raspy and rough from yelling, drinking and singing. 

Niall laughed and gathered up their things from the small table near the stage.  He tossed Harry his gray fleece hoodie and backpack, full of notebooks and novels that he’d been reading at the library earlier in the day for his American Lit class.  Harry rummaged inside his pack and pulled out a half-full bottle of water.  “Yes!”  He cheered, as if he’d pulled out a solid bar of gold.  He took a long pull and wiped his mouth, eyes sparkling and chin glistening with drops that spilled from his full bottom lip.

“Jesus Christ, yer’ a slob, aren’t ya?”  Niall laughed, throwing his arm over Harry’s shoulders.  They walked through the crowded student bar just off campus, Harry on the receiving end of a number of back pats and cheers of “Harry Styles!  Legend!” 

Harry giggled and stumbled outside, taking a deep deep breath of London air.  While it wasn’t as fresh as the air back home, it was a mixture of things that warmed Harry’s heart.  It smelt like freedom, really.  And that was enough for Harry.  That and a bit of grease from…chips?  Was he really smelling chips?  Suddenly Harry was absolutely famished. 

“Niall.”  He looked at his friend who was standing next to him, smiling up at the night sky.  “Ni.  Ni.” 

Niall finally turned and looked at his new friend, they’d only known each other three weeks, after all, but they’d become inseparable almost immediately when they realized they shared a love for karaoke, obscure American sitcoms, and late night snacks.  Oh, and they were both literature majors, so there was that, too.  “Yes, young Harry?”

“I smell chips.”

Niall turned and comically sniffed the air around Harry.  “Yes.  Yes.  I smell chips too,” he said, very seriously, because chips were a very serious thing.  Harry giggled and turned on his heel, following the smell.  They went about a block before seeing the lights from a corner diner streaming out onto the sidewalk, golden yellow squares of inviting fluorescent light beckoning them closer. 

“Chips.”  Harry sighed, glancing at Niall.

“Shall we?”  Niall put his arm out for Harry to crook his own through.

“We shall.”  The two of them giggled like drunken fools, which was pretty much what they were, and traipsed across the street toward the all-night diner.

After a few moments of embarrassing stumbling about and cautious-but-patient directions from a tired waitress, Harry and Niall were seated in a corner booth, both with large glasses of water in front of them. 

“So, Ni.  I think I need to tell him.”

Niall looked up, his cornflower blue eyes crinkling at the corners behind his large, black-framed eyeglasses.  “Yeah?  You think?  What.  Tonight?”  He sounded shocked and amused. 

“Yeah, tonight.  No time like the present, right?”  Harry twirled his straw in his glass, sloshing water on to the table’s surface.  “Shit.”  He slopped up the icy clear liquid with a stack of napkins.  Probably too many napkins, but oh well. 

Niall smiled and leaned back in his seat, the vinyl booth behind him groaning with his weight.  He crossed his hands behind his head, arms open and crooked at his head, showing small sweat stains seeping through the pale blue cotton of his button-up.  His woolen Irish newsboy cap slid lower over his eyes.  “Whatcha gonna say then?”

Harry thought on it for a moment.  He actually almost forgot what he was supposed to be thinking about but remembered with a start as his eyes started to drift closed with the heavy pull of sleep.  “Right!  Well…I’ll just tell him…”  He stared out the window, the streetlights shimmering in the misty fall air, barely any cars on the road or people walking this late at night.  “I’ll just tell him I really fancy him and I…um…I’d like him to be my first.”

Niall sputtered and coughed, face going red as he slammed his hands down on the Formica tabletop.  “You can’t do that, Harry!  You just don’t walk up to someone and say, ‘Hey, I like you, how ‘bout taking my virginity?’  Just doesn’t work like that.”

“Why not?”  Harry whined. 

“Cuz.  It’s just…”  Niall ran a hand over the light blondish scruff covering his chin.  “Just don’t want to see you get your heart broken.”

Harry’s face crumpled, his plump pink lips pulling down at the corners and deep green eyes filling with unshed tears.  “Aw.  You care about me, Niall.  You looooooove me.”

Niall barked out a laugh and kicked Harry underneath the table.  “Well, someone has to, you big oaf.  You’re practically hopeless without me.” 

Harry laughed and wiped at his eyes.  Just then the waitress came by and placed a cheeseburger in front of Niall and a toasted cheese sandwich in front of Harry.  Both plates were heaping with golden chips.  “Ketchup’s there, boys.  What else can I get you?”

Harry glanced up at the middle-aged woman wearing a cotton candy pink polyester shift with a stained white apron over it.  Her name tag read “Jane.”  He dragged his left hand through his long wavy hair, parting it naturally to the side where it flopped forward almost immediately after.  “Jane, do you believe in love at first sight?”

“Oh brother.”  Niall muttered under his breath, reaching for the ketchup.  “Here we go again.”

“Well,” Jane smiled gently down at Harry, much like she might her own son. “I believe that there’s someone for everyone.”

Harry beamed up at her, dimples showing on each cheek, one side more prominent than the other.  He looked like a demented cherub, sloppy drunk and slurring, but angelic just the same.  “Thank you Jane.  I agree.”

Jane patted Harry on the shoulder and left the check behind, her therapeutic grey shoes squeaking on the linoleum as she made her way behind the counter.  Niall just shook his head and shoved chips in his mouth.  “Not the same thing, mate.” 

Harry glared at Niall over his sandwich, gooey yellow cheese oozing over the crust.  “Jealous much?”

Niall scoffed.  “Yeah.  Jealous.  Me.  Jealous of your little crush over your roomie.  I mean…what do you really know about him anyway?”

Harry smiled, looking over Niall’s head dreamily.   “He’s the sweetest, funniest, smartest person I’ve ever met, Niall.  He’s so fit.  His eyes…his eyes are like the bluest of the bluest ocean and his…his…”  Harry blushed a deep crimson.  “Have you seen his arse?”  he whispered conspiratorially in that way that drunks do when they think they are being discreet but they are really just being loud and obnoxious.

Niall guffawed.   Harry looked incensed.

“Yes, Harry. I’ve seen his arse. I’ve read the poems you’ve composed about said arse. I’ve even listened to you talk ad nauseum about Louis’ arse. It’s a good one, alright? Is that what you want me to say? Do I want to see it naked?  No? Do I want to put my dick in it?  No. But I can appreciate your infatuation with it, being the gay man that you are.”

Harry was nodding along enthusiastically. “I know, right?” That’s all he said, as if Niall was truly in complete agreement with him. It was…well, Niall just laughed. What else could he do?

“Anyway, Styles, you’re away from home for the first time in your entire life. Do you really want to risk putting yourself in a potentially awkward situation just a few weeks in? I mean…you have to live with the guy.  And…” Niall lowered his voice, “Are you sure he’s even gay?”

Harry raised his eyebrows at Niall. Niall stared back at his friend over the chipped tabletop.  “Have you seen his arse?” Harry repeated, as if that were a suitable answer. Niall just shook his head.

“I’m just saying. Think carefully before you do anything you’ll be sorry about later, ok?” 

Harry stuffed the remainder of his sandwich in his mouth, feeling a little more sober and suddenly really, really tired. “Yeah, ok.” He finally agreed, but his mind was still dreaming about what it would be like to have sex for the first time. For the first time with his college roommate. The guy with the arse.

~~~~~~

“Fuck.  Shit.   _ Fuck _ .”  Harry fell, literally, inside his dorm room with a loud thud. His shoe must have caught on the threshold and he went flying against the steel door just as the lock released. He felt numb for a moment, his head spinning and his body trying to process what just happened. He looked up and, with the light streaming in through the door behind him he could see Louis sitting up in his bed, sheets pooling at his waist, chest bare and golden in the dim light. His eyes were squinting into the bright intrusion and his hair was sticking straight up on one side, the other matted flat to his face.

He was beautiful.

“Oh, hi.  I…um…”  Harry was trying for nonchalant.  Trying and failing miserably. 

“Jesus Christ, Harry, shut the fucking door, I’m trying to sleep.”  Louis groaned, flopping back down and giving Harry a brief glimpse of the light dusting of hair scattered across his chest and down, down, down past his belly button. That, and the shadow of tattoos on his chest and arms.  Harry could feel sweat breaking out all over his body.

Harry gulped and scrambled to his ungainly feet.  “Shit.”  He dropped his backpack and smacked his head on the doorknob as he stood back up.  “Fuck.  Sorry.  Sorry.”  He stumbled inside the room and shut the door, blanketing everything in complete darkness. He couldn’t see a thing. His heart was beating so loud that he could hear it thudding in his ears, and holy crap, he was just so sure he could tell Louis tonight.  But now…he fucked it all up with his grand entrance.  Shit.

He stood perfectly still for a few moments, the only sound in the pitch black room his breathing and the occasional rustle of sheets from Louis’ bed. 

“Harry?”  Louis’ irritated voice called from the other side of the room.

“Yeah?”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Um…just…uh…trying to adjust to the darkness.” Harry licked his lips, his voice rough and deep. Knowing he was alone in the dark with a half-naked Louis was _doing_ _things_ to him. 

“Oh for Christ’s sake, Harry.” The small lamp from the nightstand flicked on between their two twin beds, bathing the room in a soft golden light, much less harsh than the hall light from moments before. Harry stared at Louis who was staring back grumpily.  “Well?”

Harry shuffled from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortably hot in his hoodie but frozen in the spot.  He was lost in the golden expanse of Louis’ smooth chest, his dick twitching in his tight skinny jeans.  “Um…”  Fuck.  He was fucking this up royally.

“What, Harry?  For the bloody love of god, I’m awake now.  What is it?”  Louis scratched at his scalp and sat upright in bed, shoving his two pillows behind his back so he could sit up against the headboard.

Right. Harry slowly dropped his backpack on the desk behind the door.  He slipped off his hoodie next, tossing it on top of the pack.  He took two shaky steps into the room, never breaking his stare directed toward Louis’ face.  Louis looked at him expectantly, exasperated.  “Um….”

“Yes?”  Louis’ mouth parted and he licked his bottom lip with one small dart of his pink tongue, his voice just a touch softer than before. Harry felt his pants get just that much tighter. 

Harry walked closer and gestured to the end of Louis’ bed with a nervous flicker of his hand.  Louis barely acknowledged him but gave a curt nod indicating that he should sit.  He slid his legs up in a cross-legged position under the thin blanket. These damn dorm rooms were so blasted hot, Harry thought absentmindedly, wondering if Louis had any pants on under the thin layer of blankets and sheets. He perched at the very end, hoping Louis wouldn’t kick him off for what he was about to say.

“So…remember when, last week, we went to see that movie?” 

“Yeah?”  Louis said cautiously, dropping his hands in his lap, tilting his head to the side, curiosity flickering in his eyes.

Harry’s eyes flashed to the delicate curve of Louis’ collar bones. They were just so lovely.  Everything about Louis was lovely.  He swallowed thickly.  “That was nice, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Harry, it was grand,”  Louis said sarcastically, “Now, what are you on about?”   he demanded.

This wasn’t going right. Not at all. “The thing is...I’m a virgin!”  Harry blurted out, his voice higher than usual, practically shouting that last word.  

Shit.  Abort mission!  Abort mission!  Harry felt his heart beat wildly in his chest, his breath coming heavy, sweat rolling down his spine fluidly now.  Fuck.

Louis stared at him. Harry looked everywhere but at Louis.

“Okaaaaay….”  Louis croaked, sitting up straighter. 

“Fuck.” Harry exhaled sharply, finally looking back at Louis. “I mean….yeah, I’m a virgin and…and you’re so fucking fit and I really like you. You’re nice.  You’re smart and you’re funny. And fuck…”

Louis took a deep breath and inched just a fraction closer. Harry inched backward, suddenly feeling like he’d really rather be anywhere but here. 

“Go on,” Louis said softly, any trace of annoyance gone now, replaced with something else…something more…untamed?

“Go on?” Harry sputtered looking directly at Louis, surprised and flustered.

“Go on,” Louis repeated, licking his pretty, pretty pink lips once again.

“Right.” Harry ran a hand through his tangled curls. They fell haphazardly around his face.  “And…well…I’d like my first time to be with you,”  he blurted out.  

_ Where the fuck was his filter tonight? _ Usually Harry was charming and quite eloquent. But tonight…it’s like he left any trace of his usual patient, calm, cool and collected self back at the bar.  He was beginning to think that Malibu rum might be the devil in disguise.

It was really quiet. Too quiet.

Harry looked up at Louis, who had inched even closer. Louis was smirking.

_ Smirking _ .

Harry arched an eyebrow. 

“You want me to be your first,”  Louis said, voice even and smooth. He looked directly at Harry, his bright blue eyes sparkling in the dim light.  Harry could see a soft shadow falling over his cheekbones and could make out the dark rosy color of his pebbled nipples. It wasn’t cold in here. Why were they…oh. 

“You?  You like that idea?”  Harry asked incredulously. 

“Like it?  Yeah, you could say I like it, Harold,”  Louis responded, easing his way down the mattress, closing the gap even further. 

All Harry could do was stare at the boy next to him. For the past three weeks he’d been admiring Louis from what he thought was afar.  Sure, they’d shared a handful of meals, went to the movies, played a few card games,went to some stupid freshman mixer thing and made fun of everyone. But…Harry just felt like Louis had been being nice all those times.  Felt like he was spending time with him out of some roommate obligation. 

“What?”  Harry finally asked, his slowly sobering brain catching up to what was happening.  “What?”  He asked again.

“I mean,” Louis’ voice was as soft as silk, with a gentle rasp to it. “Being your first is like, a huge responsibility, but yeah.  It would be an honor to deflower you, Harry Styles.” 

Harry tried to turn to face Louis on the tiny bed, but he lost his balance, his long lean body already precariously close to the edge. With a garbled groan he flew to the floor in a flurry of long flapping limbs.  “Fuck!” He shouted as he landed hard on his elbow. He lay on the floor with his eyes scrunched closed, rubbing his elbow and trying to right his tangled legs. 

When Harry opened his eyes he was met with a penetrating blue stare and fine features lined with reddish brown scruff. “You okay down there, beanpole?” 

Harry blinked several times, slowly, trying to collect his thoughts. “Yeah. I’m…fine.” 

Louis laughed that slightly braying, almost bell-like laugh of his. Harry smiled wide.  Making Louis laugh was fun.  “You coming back up here, or am I coming down there?”

Harry smirked, one side of his mouth tilting up higher than the other.  “You can come in both places if you want.”

Louis groaned at Harry’s very poor attempt at sexual humor.  He flopped backward on his bed, disappearing altogether.  Harry giggled and rolled up to his knees and crawled up on the mattress, sliding up alongside Louis.  Louis huffed and shuffled around so he could lie on his side, facing Harry.  Harry tentatively wrapped one of his hands around the curve of Louis’ bare waist.  Louis shivered a tiny little quiver, his shoulders shaking slightly. 

“Cold?”  Harry whispered.

“Nah.”  Louis smiled.  “Just…your hands are so…nice.”

“Nice?  Just nice?” 

“Hm.  Just nice for right now.  We’ll see if you get an upgrade later.” 

“Jeez.  What would an upgrade even be?”  Harry grumbled, a smile still ghosting his lips.

Louis rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.   Harry followed his pretty blue eyes with his own.  “Let’s see…really nice?  Splendid?  Splendiferous?  Maybe even highly skilled?  But that’s only if they are really, really, really good.” 

Harry giggled and fell forward into the crook of Louis’ neck. Christ, he smelled good. Like a sandy beach in the middle of summer. Soft and light, salty and a bit like Cheetos?  Christ. He kind of smelled like Cheetos. Harry  _ loved _ Cheetos. “You smell good.”  He said, omitting the Cheetos part. 

Louis hummed and tilted his head back a bit to give Harry some room to work with. Harry took the invitation and nuzzled his nose along the column of his neck. Somewhere between sniffing and feeling the exquisitely soft skin of Louis’ neck, Harry began kissing softly.  Kissing softly turned into a few well-placed licks and then the occasional nip of sensitive skin, and pretty soon Harry was sucking purplish marks into Louis’ neck, getting rewarded with a series of breathy moans coming from the smaller boy alongside him.

“Hmmmm.   _ Harry _ . Fuck.  Your mouth...”  Louis whined and pulled Harry on top of him. Harry rolled easily and slotted one of his long legs between Louis’.  He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Dizzy, Harry shook his head and tried to focus. He rocked gently into Louis, rubbing his own erection against Louis’ hip.  The friction was positively delicious after a long night of drinking and thinking about nothing else but Louis, and Louis’ arse. 

“You’re so fit, Louis.  _ So _ fit.”  Harry groaned, leaning up on his forearms so he could find Louis’ mouth. Louis lips were open slightly and Harry took full advantage. He may have been drunk but he  _ knew _ this was his moment. He’d been told before that he was a pretty good kisser and he figured this was his best chance to seal the deal. So to speak. Louis had already said yes, but still…

Harry slipped his tongue inside Louis’ mouth and felt the warm wet slide of Louis’ tongue against his.  Louis tasted like the cinnamon toothpaste he used, underneath the muted cottony brush of lingering sleep.  Sucking Louis’ tongue into his mouth, Harry couldn’t help but think that Louis also tasted like something clean and light, almost like green apples.  As Louis deepened the kiss, Harry reveled in the unique crisp taste of Louis’ mouth, his own lingering alcohol and crisps mingling with the clean sleepy taste of Louis’ tongue. 

A deep groan tangled in his throat as he felt electricity from the kiss shoot through his body right down to his curling toes, swirling around his dick, making him harder by the second.  Okay.  Louis may have Harry beat in the kissing department.  Louis’ tongue was soft and fucking  _ elegant _ as it tangled with Harry’s; the feeling of Louis’ hot, wet mouth like something from another fucking  _ planet _ …it felt so good.  Harry increased the pressure of his thigh against Louis’ ( _ Christ he was naked underneath the blankets _ ) cock and felt his roommate buck up into his body as his hands gripped Harry’s arse to keep him close. 

“You’ve had a blowie, right, Harry?”  Louis whispered against Harry’s lips, making Harry’s hips stutter and a gasp leave his mouth. 

“Y…y…yeah,”  he sputtered, still mesmerized by the feeling of Louis naked under the thin layers of sheet and blanket. 

Louis pushed at Harry and rolled them over, gracefully climbing on top of Harry in the process.  Harry moaned as he saw Louis’ naked body for the first time; his cock curved proudly up toward his lean tummy, a slight definition of ab muscles underneath the soft, soft skin of his belly.  His hips were curved just right and the glowing light made him look soft and vulnerable perched on Harry’s lap.  Without thinking, Harry surged up and pulled Louis to him so he could wrap his arms around him and grasp one firm butt cheek in each palm.

“Holy mother of god…”  he breathed out reverently.  “Your fucking arse.  Can’t…believe.”  Harry sucked Louis’ tongue into his mouth, kissing him wetly and with very little finesse.  “Can’t believe I’m touching your arse.” 

Louis giggled, sitting back up, pulling Harry with him and gripping the bottom of Harry’s shirt to pull it over his head.  Harry may have heard buttons popping off but he couldn’t be bothered right now, not with the perfect arse nestled in his very hands at this moment.  Louis chose that moment to shove Harry back toward the mattress.  Harry pouted at the loss of contact with Louis’ arse.  “No…” he whined, bucking his hips up into the general vicinity of Louis’ hole.  Louis moaned but braced himself. 

“Plenty of time for that later, darling.  Let’s get these pants off of you for now.”  Louis’ voice was lovely.  So lovely.  Like a lullaby, Harry thought, closing his eyes and pushing himself off the mattress so Louis could ease his pants off of his legs.  “Fucking pants.  Christ, Harry.  Could they be any tighter?”

Harry laughed and repeated, “Could they  _ be _ any tighter?”  Accentuating the word “be” just like Chandler Bing from  _ Friend _ s. 

“Ha.  Ha.  Harold.  Cooperate,”  Louis chastised, finally ripping the pants from Harry’s ankles, tossing the blue and silver boots off with them. 

Finally, finally, Harry was naked.  Harry was naked and Louis was naked.  It was a perfect world.   This was it.  It was happening.  Harry felt his cock throb between his legs.  His heart thumped in his chest and he exhaled a long, slow breath. 

Louis nestled himself between Harry’s legs.  “Gonna get you nice and relaxed, okay, love?  Then, I can help you with your little virginity problem, yeah?”

“Yeah…”  Harry slurred, dreamily, opening his legs to accommodate Louis.  “Yeah.”  He breathed out again, letting his eyes drift closed. 

Louis spent a few moments just looking at Harry’s full cock, holding it and running his fingertips over it.  “So pretty, Harry.  Such a pretty cock.”  Harry hummed above and slid his fingertips into Louis’ silky soft hair.  “I’ll fuck you tonight, yeah?  Then another day I want you to fuck me with this pretty cock of yours.”  Harry groaned, just imagining both scenarios. 

Louis began slowly, teasing.  He licked around Harry’s head and up and down the shaft a few times.  He let his fingers find their way down to Harry’s full, tight balls and he rubbed the soft tender skin below.  He blew warm, wet air across the wet cock head and whispered, “Going to make this so good for you, Harry.  You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do this… with you.”  His voice was sweet and kind, brimming with a kind of emotion he rarely let show.  Harry felt so good, so relaxed under Louis’ soft, sweet body and hands. It was almost  _ hypnotic _ .

Harry’s hand slipped from Louis’ head and flopped down on the mattress, his legs limp and heavy alongside Louis’ body.  Louis reached down and suckled the head and took Harry about halfway down, waiting for a reaction to let him know if Harry was enjoying it.  When nothing came he murmured, “Going to make me work for it, huh, darling?”  He doubled back and took Harry down again, further this time, swirling his tongue for maximum effect.  He still heard nothing, nor did Harry’s body move or react in any way. 

Suddenly, Louis heard a loud snort.  A snort that sounded too much like a snore.  He sat up abruptly and saw that Harry was lying above him, completely passed out.  His mouth was open and his head was thrown back,a series of heavy breaths spilling from his pretty mouth. 

Harry, virgin extraordinaire, had fallen asleep with his roommate Louis’ (the one with the arse) mouth wrapped around his dick. 

~~~~~~

**Saturday**

Harry rolled over and stretched his long legs and arms in opposite directions.  His mind scanned its internal calendar and came up with “Saturday.”  With a grin, he rolled over and took a quick moment to enjoy the fact that he had nowhere to be in the immediate future.  The joy was short lived, though, because it felt like someone had crammed Harry’s head into a two-litre soda bottle and then shoved it under a brick house. 

Fucking Malibu rum.

Also, something died in his mouth.

_ Really died.  _  He swallowed back and tried to roll his cottony tongue around and came up dry.  Fumbling around on the side table for a bottle of water, Harry found a wadded up tissue and a handful of loose change.  No water.  “Fucking hell,” he grumbled, rolling out of bed, holding his head and opening his eyes just wide enough to stumble to the bathroom. 

Leaning over the sink, Harry held his hair back and drank right from the faucet.  The tepid water tasted like a fucking five-star meal, Harry was so parched.  He drank and drank until the water turned cold and his teeth ached with it.  Still bent over, he wiped his mouth on the back of his arm and turned toward the general vicinity of the toilet.  He groaned in relief as a stream of piss shot out of his dick. 

It was that moment he realized he was completely naked.                                         

As in not an ounce of clothing.  Nothing.  Nada.  Starkers.

Jerking wildly at the realization, Harry’s pee splattered against the wall next to the toilet.  He tried to correct his aim, which only led to more pee on the toilet seat and made his head hurt even more.   

Naked.

Oh fuck.  Harry hissed as the memories from last night suddenly came flooding back to his poorly functioning brain.

_ Louis _ .

Oh fuck.  Shit.  Fucking hell.  Harry…fell asleep while Louis was…Christ.  Louis was…

Harry bolted out of the bathroom, holding his dick in his two big hands, desperately trying to keep himself covered and look for something, anything to provide him some modesty.  He sheepishly looked in the direction of Louis’ bed and noticed, with great relief, that it was empty.  Grabbing his boxers from the floor and slipping them on quickly, Harry slumped back to his bed, head in his hands. 

He sat on the edge of his bed and tried to piece together the last few hours.  He remembered falling inside the room.  Remembered sitting on Louis’ bed.  He remembered…oh  _ shit _ .  Remembered telling Louis he was a virgin and wanted him to…oh.  Oh no.  The last thing he really remembered was feeling Louis’ mouth on his cock and thinking it was so nice, so very nice, hot and wet and relaxing…all of the tension seeping out of his bones and muscles, the last three weeks of school and dorm life puddling below him on the mattress with Louis just sucking it all out.  Sucking, sucking… _ sucking _ .  Then everything went dark.

Harry groaned.  His head felt like a jackhammer was reverberating inside his skull, trying to break itself out.  He was in so much pain.  And embarrassed.  Dreadfully embarrassed. 

Crawling to the floor to retrieve his jeans from last night, he pulled his phone from the pocket and quickly texted Niall.

H:   _ Code Red.  Code Red.  I did something rly stupid _

A few minutes went by while Harry pulled at his hair trying to give his aching head some relief.  He also felt incredibly nauseous from the water sloshing around in his stomach and fought with himself to not puke.  He tried to remember if he had any crackers in their shared snack cabinet when Niall finally texted back.

N:   _ Told ya so _

Harry cursed and pulled himself off the floor and hobbled over to the farthest wall where the few kitchen gadgets (tea kettle, toaster, mugs) were on a shelf. He fell against the cabinet.  Why did he think drinking with Niall was ever a good idea? 

Rummaging in the cabinet proved fruitless.  He found a bag of Cheetos, which for some reason turned his stomach more, and a half-eaten hot dog.  Seriously?  A hot dog?  Harry thought he’d have to have a serious talk with Louis about wrapping up food properly.  That is, if Louis was still talking to him after last night.

_ Fuck _ .  What did he do?

He heard his phone buzz on his bed.  It was such a long way to walk, those four feet to his bed.  He clung to the wall and stared at his phone, stomach jumping and head pounding.  Finally, he managed to half crawl, half walk to the bed.  He flopped down, which only made his stomach lurch dangerously.  Sitting back up, he squinted at his phone and saw Niall’s return text.

N:   _ On my way.  _

Oh, thank fuck.  Harry sent up a silent prayer that Niall would bring food.  And a magic wand to erase the last six hours. 

About 20 minutes later, Harry heard a knock on the door.  He just groaned from the bed, which Niall took as an invitation to enter.  Harry was lying face down, willing himself to just disappear; disappear into the mattress, through the floor and from this plane of existence. 

“Mate.  Smells like a distillery in here,”  Niall chirped from the door, dropping keys on the desk and slamming the door.  Well, shutting it really, but to Harry it sounded like 700 doors all slamming at once.

“Nnngggg,”  Harry moaned, his deep raspy voice muffled by the pillow.  He could hear Niall dragging the desk chair toward the bed and the crumple of a paper bag.  Harry smelled food.  Greasy breakfast food.  Oh god, please let it be McDonald’s, he thought feverishly.

He rolled over and sat up to face Niall.  Niall took one look at him and burst into hysterical laughter.  Harry grimaced and just rubbed his face, closing his eyes tight to the bright light coming through the window and willing Niall to just, please for the love of god, shut up. 

“Dude…have you looked in the mirror yet?”

“Huh?”  Harry looked up at his friend, confused.

“The mirror?  Hate to be the one to tell ya this but…um…you’ve got a little somethin’…”  Niall gestured in a circular motion at the general direction of Harry’s face. 

Harry’s brow collapsed in on itself, creasing between his eyes.  He slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom again.  He flicked on the light and stared at his reflection.

His morning really couldn’t get any worse.

His hair was a crazy bird’s nest of snarled curls and his eyes were bleary and red.  He had about three days of uneven stubble across his cheeks and chin and looked pale and a little bloated.  But that wasn’t what made his stomach clench and his mouth go dry.

No.  The way he looked hungover wasn’t the worst of it.

Across his wide forehead, written in what was probably permanent black marker were the words “Cock Tease,”  Big bold letters, plain as day, for all the world to see. 

Harry stared at the neat,event letters and felt his chin hit his chest, mouth agape in astonishment.  Him and his big mouth.  That’s what did this.  Always got him in trouble.  That’s what his mum always told him, anyway. 

Niall appeared behind him, holding a sausage and egg McMuffin and chewing loudly.  Harry’s stomach roiled.  “Did a number on ya, didn’t he?”

Harry groaned again and lurched forward, snapping on the water and reaching for a bar of soap.  He scrubbed at his forehead for several minutes to no avail.  Permanent.  Just like he thought.  One thing about Louis…he’s clever.  Harry frowned and looked at the writing again.  He banged his head on the edge of the sink in a show of frustration, only to clutch his aching head once again. 

Could this day  _ get _ any worse?

Chandler Bing voice.  Idiot.  Harry’s an idiot.

Back on his bed, Niall had spread out a selection of greasy McDonald’s breakfast food.  Harry saw that he had even thought to pick up large icy cokes, too.  He made a mental note to propose to Niall later.  After food. 

Harry reached for a biscuit sandwich and inhaled about half of it without a word.  He slurped down half of the king sized coke, belched and then leveled a steely glare at Niall.  “You have to help me make this better.”

Niall chuckled and wiped some crumbs off his shirt.  “I don’t even know what you did, mate.  I can just guess that you left someone high and dry if the little love poem on your face is any indication.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed across his face absently.  “So, I came home last night…”  He began.

“Right.”  Niall kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the mattress.  Harry wrinkled his nose and moved the food away from Niall’s offending feet, his big toe poking out of a hole at the top of his mismatched socks.

“Yeah.  So…I came in, woke Louis up actually.  And, then, well…”  Harry scratched at his head, leaning back against the wall, thinking back on how freely he had blurted out his intentions last night.  His cheeks flamed red just thinking about it.  “I told him I wanted him to be my first.”

“Holy shit.  You did.  Balls, man.  Balls.”  Niall congratulated his friend, reaching for a hash brown.

“Right.  Balls, sure.  Not so much since I passed out with my dick in his mouth!”

Niall coughed and spit out a half chewed chunk of fried potato.  “What?”

“Yeah.  He said yes, right?  Actually said yes, that he’d do it, you know?  And then, he’s naked, and fuck me Niall, his  _ arse _ …”  Harry lost himself in thought.

Niall groaned.  “Yeah yeah.  Then what happened?”

“He was naked Niall!”  Harry whined.  “Naked and on top of me…doin’ stuff and shit, I was so wasted.  I just…fell asleep.”  Niall’s eyes bugged out and his mouth hung open.  It did very little to help Harry feel better.  “It felt so good!  Relaxing…warm and wet and…and…”  Harry whined again, trying to justify himself.

“Dude.  That’s harsh.”  Niall said quietly, shoving the remainder of his hash browns in his mouth. 

Harry nodded his head.  It actually sounded worse saying it out loud than thinking it.  “When I woke up he was gone and…”

“And he left you a note.”  Niall finished.

“Right.”  Harry picked at a thread hanging from the seam of his frayed shorts, absently rubbing at his forehead. 

It was quiet for a few minutes. 

“Well, I mean…”  Niall began.

“What?”

“Well…it was kind of dick move saying ok, wasn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”  Harry asked, sipping on his drink thoughtfully. 

“I mean…well, you told him you were a virgin right?” 

Harry nodded.

“And he said ok?  I mean, who does that?  You were wasted and he was ok taking your virginity like that?  Kind of a dick move if you ask me.  Kind of like taking advantage of you.”  Niall finished, his voice resolute and, well, ok.  That did kind of make sense.

Harry thought about it. 

His head hurt.

“S’ not your fault, H.”  Niall said, squeezing Harry’s shoulder once, and then crumpling up their trash and shooting it into the can across the room.  “10 points!”  He yelled when the bag landed squarely in the can.

Harry rubbed his head.  “Yeah…I guess.  I guess you’re right.  I mean, it still doesn’t change things.  You know?  I still think he’s hot.  And nice.   Except when he’s not writing on my fucking forehead with permanent marker.  So.  And, like, he’d be a great first.  But, whatever.  I’ve probably really screwed everything up now, so…”

Niall stood up and toed his shoes back on.  “Probably.”  He affirmed, tossing Harry his jeans and walking to his dresser.  He pulled out a threadbare navy t-shirt and tossed it to him.  “But, what are ya gonna do?  Mope around here til that shit wears off your face?”

Harry twisted the soft t-shirt around in his fingers, still sitting still.  “No.”  He pouted.

“Ok.  Well, come on.  Wanna go shoot some hoops at the park?  Zayn and those guys are meeting up.”

Harry groaned and flopped back down.  “Ni!”  He whined.  Whining was his new talking.  “My face.  What about my face?”

Niall laughed and found Harry’s tennis shoes in a pile at the door.  He threw them at him unceremoniously.  “I dunno.  Wear one of those scarf thingies you always wrap around your head.”

Harry sat up and smirked, the room still not quite steady, but better than before, his hangover subsiding a bit with the food in his tummy.  “Genius.”  He stood up and pulled on a pair of trackies and shirt, wobbling just a little bit, slipping on his shoes without socks.  Niall amused himself by drawing dicks on the whiteboard on the back of the door.  Harry rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a navy and orange geometric patterned scarf and tied it artfully around his head, finger combed curls springing out around it.  He pulled it lower so that it came down over his forehead, just above his eyebrows.  It was a little lower than he usually wore it but it worked.  He grabbed his wallet and phone.

“Gotta brush.”  He gestured to his teeth and disappeared in the bathroom.  He popped a few pain relievers and they were off.  A good sweat always helped with a hangover.  Helped clear the head, too.  And Harry thought he needed a little head clearing before he saw Louis again.

~~~~~

Turns out sweat helps get rid of permanent marker.  Not completely, but it helped.  The two words were still there, still readable, but smudged.  When Harry had pulled off his scarf and used it to swipe the sweat off his face and neck before retying it to his head, Zayn and Josh had a good laugh at Louis’ love letter.  Harry had laughed it off, Niall joining in but helping to brush it off quickly enough.  The guys were nice enough, knew Harry was gay, but didn’t need to know the specifics, especially since Zayn knew Louis since they were both education majors. 

They played for a couple of hours, half assing it most of the time, and quit when Zayn announced he needed a beer if he was going to be expected to be social any longer.  Harry couldn’t fathom more alcohol, but Niall was up for it. 

They were packing up when Niall crowded next to Harry.  “You ok, H?  Ok to go back alone?”

“Yeah.”  Harry breathed out; taking a long drink of water from one of the bottles Josh had brought in a cooler.  “I’ll be fine.  M’ actually really tired and need to do some reading so…”

Niall looked at Harry carefully.  For as easygoing as Niall was he was actually a good read of people.  Harry thought for probably the 100 th time since meeting him that he was really lucky to have made friends with Niall.  “You sure?”  Niall asked one last time.  “We could go catch a movie or something.”

“Nah.  I’m good.”  Harry smiled, sliding his scarf down just a bit, hoping he was convincing enough. 

“Ok, mate.  Just give us a text if you need to get out, yeah?”

“Yeah.  Thanks Ni.”  The two boys gave each other a one armed hug and went their separate ways, Harry with his shoulders slumped slightly and Niall braying loud laughter into the bright afternoon sun.

Walking across campus, Harry kept his head down and made sure his scarf was positioned across the script on his forehead.  He felt like he needed something healthy to eat so he stopped off at the student cafeteria and put together a big salad from the salad bar to go.  He also grabbed an energy drink to help get him through what he hoped would be a quiet night of studying. 

As he got closer to his room, Harry started imagining the various ways his conversation with Louis would go.  Part of him wanted to grovel, get on his hands and knees and beg Louis to forgive him and just forget the whole thing.  Hands and knees was a bit too… _ visual _ .  So…He’d beg Louis to forget Harry’s admission; forget what he asked him to do.  Just ask to start over as friends.  There was another part that wanted to scream in Louis’ face for actually  _ writing _ on his face.  His  _ face _ , for god’s sake.  But…he did pass out on the guy.  While his mouth was around his cock.   _ Jesus _ .  Harry felt his dick just twitch at the thought; the missed opportunity of it.  And finally, finally, there was a big part of him that just wanted to ask Louis if they could rewind to the part when he stumbled on to his bed and asked him.  Try having the “hey, will you be my first” conversation while completely sober, like adults, adults discussing sex.  Casual, consensual sex.  Amongst roommates.  Fuck.  What was he doing? 

Climbing the stairs two at a time to get to his second floor dorm room, Harry could feel a slight itch under his skin.  He wanted to get it over with.  He was a ride or die kind of guy (as if last night wasn’t enough evidence).  He wanted to see Louis and just…get on with it.  Whatever “it” turned out to be.  His mind was leaning toward option one while his dick was…well, very interested in option three.  Option two lay somewhere in the middle.

Taking a deep breath, Harry unlocked the door to his room and pushed it open slowly, cautiously.  He was met with silence.  Silence and complete solitude.  He was alone.  Shutting the door, Harry entered the room and exhaled.  Ok.  So, it looked like he had time.  Time to think things through. After stowing his salad and drink in the small fridge in the kitchen area, Harry hurried to the shower.  If he had time he could shower and get settled before Louis came back from wherever he was.  Settle his dick and his brain down at the same time.

Showering after a night of drinking and a day of basketball was probably the closest thing to nirvana Harry could imagine.  He let the hot water run over his body in torrents, mixed with the warm scent of his lavender body wash his mom sent in this week’s care package.  Groaning, Harry dropped his head to his shoulder and let the day and night slip away down the drain.  He grabbed Louis’ fancy homemade facial scrub that he swore by and decided he’d give it a go on his face to see if it helped eradicate any of the ink.  Angling the shaving mirror that he’d hung on the cracked tile he stared at the faded black lettering and worked his fingertips over it with the oatmeal scrub.  It seemed to fade a little but didn’t completely scrub away.

Harry felt a tidal wave of frustration roll through his body.

Louis.  Louis writing on his face after Harry had passed out on him.  Missed bloody opportunity that was. 

Harry should be mad.  He should.  He should be embarrassed, and he was.  It’s just that… _ Louis _ .  There was something about Louis that had gotten under his skin right from the start.  The day he loped into their shared room and found Louis sitting cross legged on the floor with a mountain of clothing practically burying him, silly grin on his face and, well, Harry was smitten.  There really was no way around it.

Louis wasn’t  _ just _ pretty.  He  _ was _ , but there was more to him.  He was funny and smart.  He seemed to just  _ get _ things.  He knew about things like which bus would take you quickest to which buildings on campus.  He figured out things like how to get textbooks for half the price and he seemed to just be quick at schoolwork.  He proudly hung his first test from his advanced calc test on their little fridge, the bright scarlet letter A standing out like a beacon.

He was kind too.  Harry watched him hold doors for people.  He picked up trash off the sidewalk.  He was generous with his smiles and his hugs.  He offered to wash Harry’s clothes when he was doing a load and he shared his food, although most of the time it was junk food that Harry tried to avoid, but, still...  Harry loved listening to him talk, his light airy voice soft and musical, the rasp making it just masculine enough to make Harry go crazy with lust.

He was just so… _ fascinating _ . 

Without realizing it, Harry had gone and gotten himself completely hard standing there in the shower, thinking about Louis.  It hadn’t been the first time, far from it, but he sort of felt guilty getting hard thinking about Louis after the fiasco from last night, especially while he was supposed to be calming down and getting a clear head.  Heh-heh.  Clear head.  Rinsing his face with one hand, he let the other drop down to his fattened cock.  The first touch had him hissing in pleasure.  The water made the slide easy as his large hand, calloused from basketball playing, gripped his length loosely.  He braced himself with his other hand, leaning forward so he could thrust slowly into his hand.  He ground his hips lazily forward, leisurely, the action unhurried and relaxed.  This,  _ this _ would help him clear his head, among other things.  This would help him think more clearly, not be swayed by any residual lust.

The hot water coursing down his back felt so good and, along with the increasing pressure of his hand, and a quick pass over his cock head, Harry’s body released a low drawn out moan.  Living with Louis was slowly driving him crazy and getting so close to getting off with him last night, no matter how drunk he was, made Harry dizzy with want.  Eyes closed tight, images of Louis’ naked on top of him in the tiny bed on just the other side of the wall, urged Harry’s hand on faster; faster and with purpose.

“F…fuck.”  He grit out through a clenched jaw.  The relaxed pace quickly gave way to more frantic thrusts, his hand meeting his cock as it drove forward in pursuit of his release.  “Fuckfuckfuck.”  Getting off was one thing, getting off with images of Louis and his perfect arse was another.

Harry’s voice echoed in the small room, the sound deep and thick as he panted out quick breaths in time with his rapidly jerking hand.  He could feel his orgasm building low in his groin, spiraling white hot deep inside him, zinging into his twitching cock.  With one final low whine he called out “Louis”, the word unbidden, just pummeling out of his mouth as he came, voice rough and much louder than he intended.  His come shot thick and forceful all over the tile.  He was still coming, shuddering through it, his hand flying over his hardened length, fingers loose and teasing when he was suddenly awash in freezing cold water.  He heard a high pitched chuckle and the scurry of feet along with an abrupt slam of the bathroom door.

“Fucking hell!”  Harry shouted, his voice hoarse as he practically fell out of the tub, still clutching his cock.

Someone flushed the toilet. 

Someone flushed the toilet knowing that it would change the water temperature, drastically. 

Someone was still laughing hysterically on the other side of the door.

Harry slumped down to the soaked bath mat, holding his ink riddled head in his hands as he started cursing his choices over the last 24 hours, slowly, methodically and with great pain in his head and very sensitive, quickly shriveling cock.

~~~~~~

**Friday**

“A week, Ni!  A fucking week!”  Harry shrieked, his voice high and scratchy, echoing off of the narrow halls in the old building where most of the lit classes were housed.  It was late in the day and most students were already napping and getting ready for a night out or starting their weekend early.

Niall pushed his snapback back on his head, bright blonde clumps of hair sticking out of the sides, his pale face flushed with excitement at the end of classes for the week.  “What did you expect, H?  I mean…he’s obviously some kind of a tosser.”

Harry frowned.  Was he?  Louis was really nice up until the…incident.  All week he’d been avoiding Harry but when he was around he was snarky or simply ignored him altogether.  And the pranks.  He kept up with the pranks.  The worst was probably freezing all of his underwear.  Harry couldn’t figure out how he did it.  He must have used someone else’s freezer because theirs was just this little half shelf that was completely iced over.  But…he managed to not only freeze them all, but he tied them all together and then wet them and froze them in a big round ball.  Harry had come out of the shower, stark naked because most of the time Louis wasn’t in the room these days, only to find a suspicious trickle of water coming from the corner of his top drawer.  Scratching his head, wondering what in the hell could be leaking from his underwear drawer, Harry pulled the drawer and found an icy ball of boxers. 

Needless to say he went commando that day.

The other pranks were equally as disturbing, but the underwear was kind of the crowning glory. 

Chocolate pudding at the foot of his bed between his sheet and duvet:  Gross.  Messy. 

Hiding his phone in the box of cocoa puffs:  Annoying.  Made him late for basketball. 

Changing all the contacts in his phone to read “Wanker”:  Stupid.  Immature.

If Harry wasn’t on the receiving end of the seemingly endless pranks he would have found them fucking hysterical.  But, he was.  On the end of Louis’ meticulous efforts to make him pay.  And, well, it was starting to really piss him off. 

Harry had never been the type to hold a grudge.  He could understand Louis being annoyed with him.  Sort of.  But, he had really been thinking about Niall’s comment about Louis taking advantage of him. And that, combined with the magic marker and the shower episode…well, Harry thought he’d paid enough and that maybe, maybe, he wasn’t really completely to blame in this scenario.

Either way, it had to stop.  Harry was tired of not having a roommate he could hang out with and even just peacefully coexist with.  He had visions of college and late nights talking with an excellent roommate who stood in as a BFF and well, this wasn’t exactly measuring up. 

“I’m going to wait up for him.  Stalk him out.  He can’t stay away forever, right?  We have to talk about this.  I’m a man on a mission.”  Harry finally said emphatically. 

Niall smirked.  “Ok, Haz.  I give you til about 11:00 tonight.  You won’t be able to stay in on a Friday.  Especially when Marios has dollar cosmos tonight.”

“Fuck.”  Harry’s face practically melted, his resolve slipping away in front of Niall’s very eyes.  “Forgot about dollar cosmos.” 

“Yup.  You know you’re a slave to the cosmo.”  Niall slipped his backpack up higher on his shoulder, opening the door to their dorm building. 

“Shit.  Well…I’ll wait as long as I possibly can.”  Harry’s mouth turned up in a small smile.  Compromise reached.  Hopefully Louis would be home early enough to accomplish both tasks. 

~~~~~

Harry was kind of relieved when he discovered Louis wasn’t home from his job at the student center yet.  He usually worked until 6:00 on Fridays, which gave Harry about an hour to relax.  He cautiously examined the room, his drawers, the bathtub, under the toilet seat (he had found gummy worms lining the seat early one morning when he sat to pee, because he always sits to pee when he’s really tired), and within his bedding.  When he found nothing incriminating, he settled into bed with his laptop, some yogurt and a bunch of fluffy pillows.  Settling in with season three of Gilmore Girls, Harry sighed and curled his toes. 

Lorelei was just getting ready to order a pizza when Louis came traipsing through the room.  “Oh.”  He said, unable or not even trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

“Hey Louis.”  Harry said evenly, because, dammit, they were having this talk.  Louis ignored him.

Harry watched Louis drop his bag on his desk and go into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  Harry rolled his eyes and sat up straighter, closing his laptop.  He turned his body so that his long legs fell off the bed and he planted his bare feet on the weathered carpet between their two beds.

A few moments went by and Louis came out and went to the kitchen area.  He helped himself to a tub of peanut butter and a bag of pretzel rods.  Grabbing a beer from the fridge he brought his phone and snacks to his bed and sat down cross legged, completely ignoring Harry. 

“You can’t just do that forever, you know.”

Louis ignored him, scrolling through his phone, a glob of peanut butter caught on his bottom lip.  Harry wanted to lick it off.   _ Focus _ . 

“Ignoring me won’t make what happened go away.”  Harry tried again.

Crunch, crunch, crunch.  Louis chewed loudly on his pretzels, that he was double dipping in the peanut butter.   Harry added a new peanut butter to his scrolling grocery list in his head.  Louis chuckled at something on his phone, crumbs spraying all over his chest.  Harry noted that it looked like he hadn’t shaved in ages.  He looked really nice with a beard.  It was a lovely reddish color, looked like it would feel amazing rubbing at the soft skin between his… _ Focus _ .

“Louis.”  Harry demanded, voice louder, his aggravation getting the better of him.  Louis shifted a bit, putting his snack on the nightstand and taking a swig from his beer.  Harry saw his bright blue eyes flicker to his and it was just enough, just enough for Harry to know that he was paying attention.  “Look.  I get it.  You’re pissed but…I didn’t mean to and…and…well, it’s not like I don’t have a reason to be pissed too.”

With that Louis put his beer down slowly and turned to look at Harry, really look at him.  It had been a full week of Louis ignoring him and being downright mean to him and Harry hated to admit it but he missed the little fucker.  In just three weeks they’d built up a comfortable friendship, a sort of flirtatious, maybe a bit on the “I’m crushing on you” side of a friendship, but still…Harry had missed looking at Louis and having Louis look at him.  He felt a familiar warmth spread through his tummy and curl into his lower abdomen. 

It was short lived.

“What?  What did you just say?  You…”  Louis sputtered.  “You…have reason to be pissed at me?  Me?  After you threw yourself at me and then just…just…Christ, Harry.  You have a lot to learn about how the world works.”  Louis’ face was flushed and his arms were flying about madly in an effort to express himself but Harry was caught in his eyes.  Those cobalt blue points of pure intensity were driving Harry crazy. 

“Did you fucking hear me, Harry?  Do you have anything to say for yourself?”  Louis ran a hand over his scruff, his lovely scruff that starred in many of Harry’s fantasies.

Harry stammered for a moment and finally said, “Well, I  _ was _ drunk you know.”  His voice was low and deep but he meant it.  If he had any excuse, any justification for him being angry at all with Louis it was that.  He couldn’t understand why Louis was so angry when it was kind of a stupid incident.  If he could take blame for falling asleep, Louis could take blame agreeing to it despite Harry’s drunkenness.

Louis stared at Harry.  Stared for what seemed like an eternity but really was only a few seconds.  He got up and searched for his shoes.  He found one under his bed and the other in the middle of the room.  As he was bending over to put them on (which was not distracting to Harry  _ at all _ ) he was talking under his breath.  When he stood up and turned around he put his slim hands on his full hips.  He looked enraged, enraged but with an undercurrent of something else.  Something that looked kind of like…sadness?

“That’s really rich, Harry.  Really rich.” 

Harry looked at the flustered boy in front of him and all he could do was stare.  He was just so pretty was all.  He was pretty all the time but with that pink flush spanning his sharp cheekbones and his eyes glittery and darting about in an effort to look anywhere but at Harry, he was just stunning.  He licked his lips and huffed, his chest rising dramatically.

“It’s not like you didn’t know, right?  You had to know and…fuck.  So you were drunk, and maybe…maybe I shouldn’t have but, Christ.   _ Harry _ .”  Louis’ voice had lowered and cracked a little when he said Harry’s name.  It made Harry’s chest feel heavy.  “What did you expect me to do after…after…I mean.  I couldn’t have made it more obvious could I have?”

Harry was dumbfounded.  What was Louis saying?  “Lou?  What?”  Harry started to get up, he had to be closer to the boy in front of him.  Had to really see him to know, to understand what he was trying to tell him. 

Louis wasn’t having it, though.  He took two steps backward toward the door.  “No.  Never mind.  Harry, I just…I think we should just agree to live together.  Nothing more.  It’s just too…Fuck.”

Harry stopped and reached out to grab Louis, pull him back and ask him to explain himself.  Louis shook his head and turned on his heel, leaving the room with his backpack.  All Harry could do was try to piece together what Louis had said. 

~~~~~~~~

Cosmos were much better than Malibu and pineapple.  Cosmos were Harry’s friend.  They would never betray him like that other evil drink.

So Harry was drunk again.  This was becoming a thing.

“I love this song!”  Harry bellowed into the crowded club, waving his arms above his head like a noodle.  

Niall just laughed and threw back the rest of his Guinness.  Zayn sat slumped in the corner of the bar watching them, amusement playing on his lips like a riddle.  Harry laughed again.  He had to.  If he didn’t laugh he thought he’d sit right down and cry like a big baby.  He was so confused by Louis.  He was confused and horny and wanted to get past the right now.  Somewhere in his muddled brain he knew that the right now was hard but the right after would be better. 

He just couldn’t remember what the right now was. 

The dancey mix that was playing morphed into one of those remixes of an old 90s songs, giving the two boys a good reason to go get a refill.  Harry straightened his barely buttoned blue polka dot printed shirt and tripped his way to the bar where Zayn was twirling a swizzle stick in his amber colored drink. 

“Zayn…you’re like…cool?”  Harry slurred.  “You know?  Really like cool?” 

Zayn smirked and drank from the stout clear glass.  “Thanks Harry.  I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Oh it’s meant to be one.”   Harry’s eyes were wide and honest, his face looking young and innocent.  Zayn smiled more broadly.  “I mean.  You just look so cool, right?  Sitting here, while the rest of us are just…so  _ not _ cool, you know?”

Niall punched at Harry’s bicep playfully, jostling the taller boy so he fell forward, the bar holding him up.  “Hey!  I resent that.  I’m cool.”

“No, yeah.  I mean…yeah.  You’re cool, but like a different cool than Zayn. S’ all I was sayin’.”  Harry frowned at his empty glass.

“Damn right I’m cool.”  The blonde boy next to him said, affronted. 

The lights blinked on the dance floor indicating last call.  Zayn dropped his empty glass on the sticky bar top and motioned toward the door with his eyes.  Niall nodded and looped his arm through Harry’s.  Harry smiled goofily and patted Niall on the cheek.  The trio of boys looped their way through the crowded bar and slipped out into the cool night. 

“Why is love so elusive?”  Harry wailed as the three of them stumbled along the nearly deserted sidewalk heading toward campus.  It was a short walk, this bar just down the road in the downtown area of the college town. 

Niall pressed a messy kiss to Harry’s cheek and patted his bum.  Neither of the boys answered Harry’s philosophical plea.  Zayn was busy lighting up a cigarette and Niall seemed focused on walking without falling.

“Seriously guys.  I mean…what are the odds that I’d get put in a dorm room with Louis Tomlinson?  I mean…surely fate has something in store for us?  He is just so…And I’m so…”

Zayn chuckled and exhaled.  “Man.  You are gone.  So fucking gone, man.”

Harry nodded his head emphatically.  “I am Zayn.  You are right.”  He was very solemn in his admission.  “But he won’t even talk to me.”  Harry whined.  “Won’t even stay in the same room with me.  It’s like I…I mortally offended him or something.  I just….”  Harry flopped down on the sidewalk completely oblivious to the dirt and grime below his long lanky frame. 

Niall stared down at him while Zayn shook his head and inhaled the nicotine and smoke deeply.  “Dude.  Get up.”  Niall kicked at Harry’s scuffed boots. 

“I can’t.  I’m in love and I don’t care who knows it!”  Harry yelled, staring up at the dark sky.

Niall laughed and yanked Harry up by his armpits.  “Did you just quote Elf?” 

Harry beamed.  “I did!  This is why, Nialler.  This is why you and I are friends.  You just get me.”  The two boys wrapped themselves around each other, stumbling behind Zayn who was already a half block ahead, his dark leather jacketed frame an inky smudge at the corner.  “See what I mean?  Fate.”  Harry said, knowingly, nodding at Niall, wiping at a little slobber that landed on his chin.

“Fate, H.  I know, fate.”  Niall pulled Harry along.  “Think fate is telling me that you better crash at mine tonight.  I don’t think Louis would appreciate a repeat of last week.”

Harry frowned and even whimpered a little.  He wasn’t proud.  But he had to agree.  He definitely didn’t want to repeat last Friday night.  Even if his dick disagreed. 

~~~~~

**Wednesday**

Harry hadn’t seen Louis since Friday night.  For whatever reason, either Louis was gone when Harry woke up or didn’t seem to come home at all some nights.  At least the pranks seemed to have stopped.  Harry was still so confused by Louis’ blow up but he was determined to just keep moving forward.  At most, he hoped that he and Louis could get back to some kind of companionable cohabitation.  It didn’t change how Harry felt about Louis.  He was so attracted to him and he wouldn’t mind rewinding his mistakes from the past week but he really just wanted to move forward.

As for his virginity, it was a forgotten enigma; put on the back burner for now in lieu of Harry working to pass his courses.  He put his head down and worked.  He studied, he wrote papers, took exams…he had taken a job at the campus tutoring center to give him a little extra spending money and that gave him another way to fill his time away from his little dorm room. 

“Nialler!  What’s up?”  Harry cheered as he rounded the corner in the locker rooms at one of the University’s four gymnasiums. 

“Not much Haz.  How was your exam today?”  Niall was stuffing what looked like whole pack of hubba bubba chewing gum in his mouth.

“Was good.  Pretty sure I aced it.  Gimme a piece?” 

Niall handed Harry a square of grape sugary chewing gum.  Harry popped it in his mouth, threw away the wrapper and sighed.  Hubba bubba was just so good.  “Ready to kick Zayn and Josh’s assess?”

Niall gave him a weak smile.  “Yeah…um…about that.”

Harry threw his bag into a locker and adjusted his athletic socks.  He had tied his hair up in a bun and was using a pink stretchy hair band to keep the fly aways off of his face.  He was tightening up the lid on his water bottle when his eyes met Niall’s.  “What?”  He said, a wary tone creeping into his voice. 

“Uh…Josh had a last minute study sesh with his bio nerd friends and um…”  Niall was shifting from foot to foot, adjusting his dick in his shorts.

“Spit it out, Ni.” Harry would normally laugh at his friend’s discomfort because Niall was never uncomfortable, hardly ever, but this felt different, weird.

“Louis’ is filling in for him.”  Niall said in a whoosh of air. 

Harry looked at Niall wild eyed.  Well, that was surprising.  “He knows I’m playing?”

Niall nodded and searched his friend’s face.  “Yup.  Apparently Zayn’s been talking to him and, like, told him he was being a jackass.” 

Harry huffed out a laugh.  “Really?”

Niall nodded again, a grin spreading across his face.  “Yup.  And, I guess he maybe kinda agreed?  Either way he’s filling in.  Wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it?”

Harry smiled, a dimple popping out on his left cheek.  “Feel pretty good about it if I’m being honest, Ni.  Pretty good.”  Harry puffed up his chest.  He was back in.  He had a chance.

~~~~~~

Fuck.  For a little guy, Louis was fierce on the court.  Fierce.  He darted in and out, running circles around Harry and Niall and passed the ball at lightning speed to Zayn.  Zayn really only played basketball so he wouldn’t develop a smoker’s cough and to show off for girls (his words), so when he got the ball he wasn’t all that aggressive but it seemed like he was always within shooting distance, and open.  Harry and Niall couldn’t catch a break.

Niall was guarding Louis and Harry was guarding Zayn but for what it was worth, really, Niall and Harry both needed to guard Louis.  He was that good. 

When they had come out on the court, Harry saw Louis and Zayn leaning against the bleachers.  His breath caught in his throat at just how good Louis looked.  He was wearing tiny little black running shorts, piped with white trim, the kind with spandex liner shorts, that showed off his well defined leg muscles.  His legs were so thick and just…manly.  Lightly colored hair thickened near his ankles and his royal blue addidas gym shoes were scuffed and looked like they’d been put to good use.  He was wearing a tight fitting tank, skimmed just right against the curves of his hips and over the small swell of his belly.  His back sloped gracefully into his full rounded bum, and the dry wick material left very little to the imagination. 

Harry had gulped at the sight.

But now, now with Louis kicking their arses at a sport he didn’t even  _ play _ , Harry felt almost demonic with the need to compete; to win. 

“You two actually, like know how this game works, right?”  Louis laughed, his voice clipped and chirpy in the gym, other games going on around them.  “You have to throw that ball there (pointing at basketball resting between Harry’s hip and arm) in that basket over there (pointing exaggeratedly at the net).”

Harry gulped his water, feeling the cool liquid coat his scorched throat as sweat ran in thick rivulets down his face, neck and torso.  His white t-shirt was drenched and his long white basketball shorts were sticking to his thighs.  Zayn had smirked at him when they came out of the locker room and made a comment about how his head band matched the pink stripes on the sides of his shorts.  Harry had grinned wildly, both he and Louis avoiding eye contact.

“Ha, ha, Louis.  Yes, we know how this game is played.  I’ll have you know I was all state in high school and Harry here actually has a scholarship for basketball.”  Niall panted out, his normally pale face beet red.  He didn’t mention that Harry played second string and actually the scholarship only paid for about one class a semester, but, still…

Harry bent at the waist, trying to catch his breath, and stretched out his back, placing his palms flat on the varnished wood floor alongside each of his feet.  “You’ve been holding out on us Tomlinson.”  He said as the ball rolled over to Louis’ feet. 

Louis stopped hopping around on both feet to stop the ball with his toes, apparently not even breaking a sweat.  Zayn was no better.  He still looked effortlessly cool, all dressed in black, like Louis, but his shorts reached his knees, his shirt had sleeves and a Black Sabbath emblem and he wore clunky black high tops.  “Nah.  Not holdin’ out on ya.  Just better than you two, I guess.”  He smirked a stupid little smirk and that was it.  Harry was feeling livid.  He was a pretty easy going guy but don’t fuck with his basketball or his sleep.  Aside from that he could usually just roll with the flow.

They were playing two out of three and Louis and Zayn had literally just ran circles around them. Well, Louis had.  Harry slammed his water bottle down, toweled off his face and sneered, “Let’s go.”

He was followed back on the court with a light airy chuckle from Louis and a deeper one from Zayn. 

Harry gestured to Niall that they would switch guarding positions, meaning he would guard Louis and Niall could guard Zayn.  Niall arched an eyebrow at that but moved across the court.  Once the ball was in the air, Harry’s gloves were off.  He loped along the outer edge of the court, feeling Louis breathing at his back, the squeak of his shoes dangerously close behind.  Harry faked left and turned abruptly, noting Niall keeping Zayn at bay, and he had a clear shot.  He arched his body and the ball flew, at half court, making a neat swoosh sound as it circled through the net. 

Tossing a grin at Niall, Harry felt a wave of anger roll off of Louis.  Good, he thought. 

Niall had the ball and was being cornered by Zayn.  He leaped up and passed the ball over Zayn’s head, barely missing his reach, but Louis was too quick.  Darting out from behind Harry, Louis got control of the ball.  He hunched over and raced up the court.  Harry turned on his heel, and, for as ungainly he was at walking, he floated on the court.  The basketball court had been his home since he was a toddler.  He was in his element.

The advantage Harry had over Louis was length.  His arms were longer by several inches and he planned to use them.  Shadowing Louis at his left, Harry quickly eased himself in front of Louis, the smaller boy barely keeping up and avoiding a full on collision.  Louis jerked right, but Harry was too quick.  He snatched the ball, covered and flipped around, twirling around Louis’ stunned frame and shooting.  It was all muscle memory, is what it was, and Harry just knew,  _ knew _ how to move his hands, torque his wrist and shoot.  The ball tapped the backboard and dropped in silently.

“Yeah, Hazza!”  Niall cheered loudly, chest bumping Harry and nearly knocking him over. 

Harry caught the ball on a bounce and glanced over at Louis who was, huh, go figure, actually sweating.  “Did you all forget how to play the game?  The ball goes in that (pointing at the still quivering net) basket over there.”  Harry teased, his voice raspy from exertion, but still  _ just _ condescending enough. 

Louis flipped Harry off and seemed to be strategizing with Zayn.  Harry high fived Niall and tossed him the ball.  After it was tossed in the air, Zayn tipped it to Louis who was off like a shot.  In a near repeat of the last steal, Harry gained control of the ball, leaving Louis startled as the ball slammed into the net again, making the score 3-0.  The goal was to play to whoever got 5 first, meaning, Zayn and Louis lost.

“Fuck me.”  Louis swore, wiping his brow.

“Ok.”  Harry said, sauntering over to his roommate, soaking in the heat of his body, feeling sweat coating his skin like a blanket. 

“What?”  Louis looked at Harry like he was crazy. 

“You heard me.”  Harry cowered over Louis.  He was finally going to get them past the stupid drunk blow job incident.  “You win you can fuck me.  I win you forget this…” he gestured between the two of them, “whatever this thing is between us.  You drop it, forget it, no hard feelings.”

Niall guffawed at the use of the word “hard”.  Harry ignored him, staring boldly at Louis.  Louis met his stare and pulled himself up to his full height, but Harry still hovered above him by a few inches. 

“What makes you think I want to fuck you?”  Louis hissed, his voice brimming with heat.

Harry pushed into Louis’ space, backing him up to the bleachers until their bodies were flush, the heat between their hot sweaty bodies almost too much.  “You don’t?”  Harry breathed down on Louis.  He watched Louis’ eyes dilate, the bottomless pools of inky black spreading in incremental amounts right before his very eyes.  Louis smelled like the earthy tang of sweat and something Harry had come to recognize as Louis, summer, coconut, like suntan lotion and, fuck, Cheetos.  Harry had no idea where this brazenness was coming from but he knew he couldn’t back down now.

Louis licked his lips and shoved off the wooden bleacher, just enough so that his lower tummy brushed up against Harry’s cock.  Harry felt it twitch, a tingle brimming beneath his skin.  “Maybe I do.”  Louis whispered, a smirk skittering across his face.

Harry’s ears rang with the delicious curl of Louis’ voice, the bright timbre even and low and his body felt hot, too hot.  “Two out of three.”  Harry retorted.

“You’re on.”  Louis murmured, his eyes flashing from Harry’s eyes to his lips and back up again.  Harry resisted the urge to shove Louis back against the hard wooden slats behind him and kiss the life out of him.  He wanted him, more than ever.  But, he wouldn’t throw the game. 

Harry turned around and saw his two friends staring at the two of them.  He bit his bottom lip nervously, thankful to be away from the heat of Louis’ hot little body.  Shit.  Now what did he do?

~~~~~

“Oh my god!  You should have seen your face!”  Niall was laughing so hard Harry was sure that his chocolate milkshake would spurt out his nose.

“Shut up.”  He said, grumpily biting into his BLT, avoiding eye contact at all costs, which was pretty much what he’d been doing for the last half hour.

Louis just sat across from him in the vinyl booth at the diner just off campus, arms crossed and looking like the cat who swallowed the canary.  Zayn slurped his vegetable curry soup through one side of his pursed lips, just shaking from laughter that wasn’t quite making out of his mouth.  His golden eyes were squinched up with joy as he looked from Louis to Harry. 

Harry didn’t know how Louis did it, if he had been bluffing during the second game and letting Harry win or something, but he fucking pulled out all the stops for the third game.  They were tied 4-4, each of them looking fatigued as they blocked and rallied against each other, when finally, Louis managed to get the ball from Niall and move like mercury around Harry’s outstretched arms.  Zayn finally looked like he actually cared about winning and effectively blocked Niall, leaving Louis to shoot a perfect under the net shot. 

It went in.

Harry wasn’t sure if he should cry or laugh.  One thing was for sure, if Louis’ smug look on his face was anything to go by, the night was going to be really interesting. 

Louis sipped at his coke and leaned back in the seat.  He had demolished his tuna melt and was sitting back and enjoying the embarrassment on Harry’s face and the way Niall was reveling in it.  But he was quiet.  And Harry thought that was almost more disconcerting than the smug look on his face.  He couldn’t be sure what he was thinking. 

Niall managed to stop laughing at Harry expense, running a hand over Harry’s neck, giving him a little squeeze.  “So, how’s everyone feeling about midterms? 

Zayn started telling them about how his biology midterm included a lab portion that sounded kind of complicated and gross.  It involved dissecting something so Harry decided to tune him out.  Instead, he found himself looking at Louis who was enthralled with Zayn’s story.  He was laughing and completely engaged.  When Louis was focused on something he was completely absorbed.  It was one of the things Harry noticed about him first.  He was fidgety, almost annoyingly so, but when he was interested in something he was  _ riveted _ .  It felt amazing to be on the other end of that intense interest.  Harry should know, he’d felt it a few times.  Not in the last week or so, though.

They finished their meals, Harry and Louis conspicuously quiet, Zayn and Niall filling up the silences between the four of them with meaningless chatter.  Niall stole a few glances at Harry, his eyebrows arched in an unspoken question.  Harry nodded slightly at his friend, hoping he would understand it to mean he was ok. 

The walk back to the dorms was short, Zayn hip-checking Louis and giving the rest of the boys a jaunty little wave as he sauntered up to his building.  He was across the quad from where Niall, Louis and Harry lived.  The three of them went on in relative silence.  Niall made a few jokes and tried to pull the other two in conversation, but Louis and Harry didn’t bite.  Niall worriedly left the two of them at the staircase telling Harry to text him later.  Harry nodded and hoisted his gym bag up over his shoulder.  Louis barely acknowledged him as they ascended the stairs toward the second floor.

Their room was bathed in the early light of twilight when they entered and it smelled familiar, like their two scents combined on top of the slight mildew air of the old carpeting and the rotted wood in the casement from the window behind their beds. 

“So.”  Harry said, the quiet killing him.

Louis kicked off his shoes and grabbed a bottle of water from their fridge.  He walked past Harry and sat on his bed.  Harry held his breath.  “Relax Harold, we’re not having sex tonight.”

“Oh.  Oh?  We’re not?”  Harry was confused, relieved and maybe a little disappointed but mostly confused. 

Louis laughed and leaned back against the wall, his legs sticking off the bed, muscles rippling beneath him.   Harry gulped.  “No, Harry.  We’re not.”

Harry sat across from Louis on his own bed, a salty itch settling on his skin, the need to shower almost overpowering, but not as much as the allure of Louis sitting across from him.  He looked at Louis waiting for an explanation.

“Not that I don’t want to.”  Louis started, a smile playing on his lips.  “Just…I’ve been thinking about it and maybe you were…right?”

Harry looked down at his lap and tried to figure out how he wanted to respond.  Louis just admitted to wanting to have sex with him but at the same time sort of admitted that maybe he was in the wrong.  He looked back up at Louis and found him to be looking at him intently.  His skin was this dewy shade of creamy bronze and his eyes sparkled in the dim light.  There was just something about him, something Harry couldn’t name but could only  _ feel _ .  “What do you mean?”

“I mean…I mean that your first time should be special, you know?  With someone you have feelings for, maybe even love.  Not someone that you just met who is willing to…you know…just do it with you on a drunken whim.”  Louis spoke softly.  “I mean…not that I’d know or anything.”

“Louis.  It’s not…it’s not like that.  I mean…I genuinely like you.  And, I wasn’t just asking cuz I was drunk, you know.”  Harry leaned forward, his t-shirt slipping off one shoulder and his legs opening to accommodate the new position, leaning his elbows on his knees so he could look at Louis more closely. 

Louis looked torn between lunging at Harry and tucking him in for bed, his face a mixture of want and fondness.  “I know, Harry.  But, like…we should just…get to know each other first, right?  Be friends.  See where that takes us.”

“Friends.”  Harry repeated, rolling the word around in his mouth, testing it.

“Friends.”  Louis said again.  “And, you know, being a virgin isn’t the worst thing in the world.  I mean…”  He looked at Harry, his lips twitching in a suppressed smile.  “Losing to a couple of jerk-offs who barely know the difference between a basketball and a badminton cock?  Now, that’s kind of the worst thing in the world.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open, a millions sarcastic retorts springing to his consciousness.  He settled for the first one that seemed appropriate, “Fuck you, Louis, fuck you.”  His words were harsh but his tone was light, teasing.

Louis broke out into a wide grin and finally burst out laughing.  Harry joined him, relief flooding through his body, a veritable tidal wave of warmth and genuine liberation coursing through him.  They were ok.  They were friends.  This could work.

~~~~~

**Sunday**

Being friends with Louis Tomlinson was the worst idea in the world. 

First of all, Harry was in a perpetual state of arousal just being near him.  He had a boner practically every second Louis was in view.  Between his voice, his crystal blue eyes, that auburn scruff that lined his jaw and fucking hell, his arse…it was slowly killing Harry.  Normally, he would just wank away his frustration, but living in such close quarters was definitely cutting in to his “special alone time”.  Also, apparently, when Louis says he wants to be your friend, he means it.  That means, they go to meals together, they study together, the play basketball together, you name it…they are doing it together.

It was kind of maddening.

The plus side, however, is that Harry finds himself really beginning to  _ like _ Louis.  Like, enjoy his company and shit.  Not just want to bone him all the time.

Which is why Harry is racing back to their dorm after tutoring a few students in composition to tell Louis about his midterm grade in American Lit  _ and _ how they should go celebrate.  He wants to tell him  _ things _ .  Share things like friends do.  Lately, when something good happens (or, shit, even something bad) he finds himself wanting to tell Louis about it. 

Storming through the door of their shared room, Harry shouts, “Honey, I’m home!”

Harry’s eyes practically bug out of his head, his jaw falling open and his heart stammering to find something resembling regularity.  Because, because…Louis is sprawled out on his bed, completely naked, hair messed, flushed all the way down his sinfully hot torso, a half empty bottle of lube lying next to him with his…his hand wrapped around his  _ cock _ .  His cock that looks to be painfully red, but so, so pretty and just  _ dripping _ with come.

Harry thinks he may have died and gone to heaven.  His own dick started filling in his pants before his mind had even fully processed what he was seeing.

“Fucking hell, Harry!”  Louis shouted, jolting upright, squeezing his cock and opening his legs, flailing about on top of his mussed sheets.  Harry saw a glimpse of his tight pink hole, and Jesus, did Louis shave down there too?  Or wax?  Or  _ something _ ? 

“Sorry.  Oh god.  Oh god.  M’ so sorry.”  Harry finally gathered his wits about him and turned around, racing out of the room, banging the door shut behind him and slumping on the floor right next to their room. 

His heart was racing, he was breathing heavy, his body was covered in dewy sweat and his eyes, good lord, his eyes were forever imprinted with the vision of Louis, spread out fisting himself like a fucking porn star and, Christ, Harry was slowly losing the battle with his dick.

One of the guys, Kevin, that played basketball with Harry walked by and eyed Harry.  “Ok there H?”

“Yeah…yes.  Ummm.”  Harry mumbled, trying to quiet his brain, swirling with thoughts and images.  “Fine, just uh…waiting for Lou to finish up…ah…with somethin’.”  His face was positively beet red as he struggled to form words.

“Okie doke, Harry.”  Kevin rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “fucking weirdo” as he walked away.

Harry had just managed to regain his breathing and, through the miracle of thinking about babies and grandmothers, had willed his dick to behave, when Louis opened the door, sheepishly looking down at Harry with a flush spanning his chiseled cheekbones.  Harry glanced up at him and Louis just backed away, leaving the door open. 

It smelt of Louis and…well, jizz.  Harry coughed a little and shuffled around putting his things away and pretended to be busy while Louis flopped on his bed, picking up his phone and scrolling through it absentmindedly.  They were completely silent otherwise.  The tension was practically suffocating.

“So…um…”  Harry began, his deep voice cutting into the thick air like a knife.

“We are not talking about it.”  Louis said quietly, firmly.

Harry spun around from his desk and looked at Louis.  Louis just looked down at his phone.  “But…”  Harry began.

“Not talking about it.”  Louis repeated resolutely, still not meeting Harry’s eyes.

Harry smirked and went to the bathroom.  When he came back out he noticed Louis had shifted in his bed and was now reading from one of his text books.  “Wanna grab some dinner in the caf?”  He said, still not looking up at Harry.

Harry grinned, “Sure.  If you’re um…”

Finally Louis glanced up, his eyes guarded with the fine aura of embarrassment lingering around the edges.  “If I’m…?”

“I mean,” Harry said slowly, not able to help the teasing lilt that crowded into his voice, “If you’re quite finished…er…um…or?  Did you need more time alone?”  He was full on laughing now, because holy fuck?  How could he not.  Louis was trying to pretend the tiny room didn’t smell like sweat and sex and come and Harry saw it…he  _ saw _ it and his eyes…shit, he’d never be able to  _ unsee _ it.

“Wanker!”  Louis shouted, throwing his book at Harry with a wide grin breaking out all over his lovely face.

Harry dodged the book, “Nah, mate, I’m afraid that title is exclusively reserved for you today.”  He deadpanned, falling apart into peals of laughter again. 

“Arsehole.”  Louis said darkly, getting up to slip on his shoes.  “We shall never speak of this again.”  He said, pushing past Harry to exit the room for dinner.

“Whatever you say.”  Harry agreed, grabbing his wallet and key as he followed Louis out.  “ _ Wanker _ .”  He said quietly, making sure Louis heard him. 

He wasn’t quick enough to avoid the playful shove Louis gave him, laughter bubbling between them like carbonated soda.  He was ok with it, though.  Because at least they could laugh about it.  And Harry had a very specific, very illicit memory of his roommate to cherish…if only he could get some alone time to wank to it.

~~~~~

**Wednesday**

The weeks slipped by and Harry found himself in a comfortable routine with Louis, his classes, his work study job, basketball, and, well… life.  Outside the seasons had changed, morphing from early fall with its cool mornings and hot, sometimes humid, afternoons.  The leaves on the trees had gone from green with golden hued edges to vibrant scarlet and orange, tinted with crayon yellow and brown.  Harry loved autumn.  It was sweater weather and caps and beanies and warm cups of coffee.  It was the smell of woodsmoke in the air and the feeling of cozy nights in with friends and catching up on tele and good books. 

Louis was a self-professed summer man, which Harry could respect, but he wasn’t switching teams any time soon.  Louis wasn’t satisfied, though, and he was at the moment trying to convince Harry that he was a complete idiot for preferring fall over summer.

“Can’t swim in fall.” 

“Can’t go on hayrides in summer.”

“Can’t wear little to no clothing in fall.”

Harry gulped.  Because Louis with little or  _ no _ clothing.  “Can’t uh…can’t wear flannel in summer.”

“Weak.”  Louis replied, his sockless feet crunching in the leaves below them.

Harry smiled, feeling their arms brush together in comfortable warmth.  “Besides, who cares about how much clothing you wear?”

Louis giggled.  “Just like being as close to the way God made me, I guess.”

“Louis Tomlinson.  Are you…are you a… a  _ nudist _ ?”  Harry shrieked, his voice going slightly shrill but still deep and raspy; an odd combination.

“Caught me, Haz.  Card carrying nudist here.  Love to be naked.  Love the state of nakedness.”  Louis bumped his shoulder, laughing, as he directed them toward the coffee house. “If anyone’s a nudist it’s you though, Harry.  You love to be naked more than anyone I know.”

“Hey!  Do not.”  Harry protested, opening the door for Louis, feeling his cheeks warm immediately from the cozy air enveloping them.  “Just like to be comfortable, is all.” 

Louis laughed loudly; clapping a hand over his mouth when he realized that the noise level inside was drastically different than outside.  “Sure if comfortable is having your willie out all time, then ok.”  He whispered as Harry sidled up to the counter.

Harry blushed and hip checked his smaller friend.  “S’ not me.  My willie just has a mind of his own.  Likes to be free and all that.”  Harry shook his head.  It’s not like he was naked  _ all _ the time…just maybe Louis caught him a few times and well, didn’t seem to mind, so.

Louis grinned wildly and looked up at the menu.  Harry felt his pulse quicken at the sight of Louis’ neck elongated and the shadow of his lashes spreading out over his cheeks.  His brownish red scruff lined the sides of his cheeks and jaw, slipping down his neck.  His face was a lovely contrast of pink and tawny gold from the cool air outside and he smelled like the soft cotton sweater he was wearing and  _ Louis _ .  “What are you having, Harry?”  He said, turning to find Harry looking at him, a smile still ghosting his lips.

“Um…”  Harry looked up at the menu and then down at the girl patiently waiting to take their order.  “I’ll have the Nutella latte, please.” 

Louis cooed and nodded.  “Me too.  Extra whipped cream, please.” 

The girl nodded and set about making their drinks, the boys laying their money on the counter.  “So, back to your willie.”  Louis said, following Harry to a table next to the windows.

Harry barked out a laugh, easing into a chair as he took off his coat, leaving his beanie on so his curls tumbled out in glossy brown waves.  “Right.  Important subject.  My willie.” 

Louis nodded his head seriously.  “Yes.  Yes it is.”  He slid his hoodie and flannel on to the back of his chair, leaving him with two layers; a long sleeved t-shirt under his roomy marled sweater.  Harry found it really adorable that Louis layered his clothes like a little kid. 

Harry sat back and pulled his highlighter and book from his backpack, leaning back to settle in for their weekly coffee/study session.  Louis usually flitted from one assignment or reading to another, preferring to work on multiple courses at once while Harry usually liked to read for one of his literature courses, immersing himself in a novel or story with the aroma of coffee and tea twirling around them in the small café. 

“Seriously though.”  Louis said.

“Hm?”  Harry had already fallen into his book. 

“ _ Your willie _ .”  Louis said exuberantly.  Harry arched an eyebrow.  “S’ a good thing it’s so lovely, is all.  Makes it so much more bearable, what with it being out and on display all the time.”

Harry choked a little, upsetting the table just as the barista brought them their lattes.  Harry looked up at her nervously, hoping she didn’t hear their conversation, but pretty sure she did by the sly smirk on her face.  “Jesus, Lou.”  Harry whispered as the girl skipped away.  “Not very appropriate talk for mixed company is it?”

“Why, love?  You have a lovely willie.  Should be proud of it.”  Louis smirked like the smug bastard he was. 

“ _ Louis _ .”  Harry whined, kicking him gently across the table. 

Louis laughed, pulling out his laptop from under the table.  “Love seeing you get all flustered, Harry .  Funniest thing…”

Harry pouted a little and sat up a little straighter.  He didn’t answer him, just tried to focus back on his book, taking a small sip of the hot frothy drink in front of him.

“But…”  Louis said, quietly, teasingly, “Wouldn’t mind getting my hand around it sometime.  You know, just for science.”

“Louis!”  Harry practically growled.

Louis just laughed, his eyes crinkling in that adorable way of his and his small even teeth showing like a predatory little teddy bear.  It was slowly making Harry crazy.

So, there was that.  Louis flirted with Harry.  A lot.  Like more than Harry had ever been flirted with before.  And that was really saying something since Harry was like, the self-professed king of flirting, which usually elicited a fair amount of flirting back.  So…

But Louis flirting with him was on a whole new level.  Because it was Louis and…well, Harry was still pretty gone for him.  Every once in awhile he let the thought of having sex with Louis tickle at his imagination.  But he usually put a stop to that kind of thinking pretty quickly.  It was just that, they were friends now.  Good friends.  Practically best friends and that was  _ special _ .  Even so, Harry still felt this pressing need every once in awhile to express his infatuation with Louis  _ to _ Louis.  So sometimes he flirted right back.  But most of the time he just blushed furiously and tried to derail Louis’ tendencies, because it was just so hard to focus on being friends, just friends, with Louis flirting like that all the time.  

Another thing was that Harry was really really horny.  Like all the time.  Not having a boyfriend or a fuck buddy or a whatever was making Harry unbelievably  _ aching _ to try sex.  He was dying to try it.  See if it was worth all the rage.  Not that he’d mind having someone to exchange blow jobs or hand jobs or any kind of jobs that involved getting off…it was just that since he’d sort of started thinking about actually  _ having sex _ with someone he kind of couldn’t  _ stop _ thinking about it.  He felt like he was behind (no pun intended); like the rest of the world was out there living and he was stuck.  He felt like having sex, no matter how great or shitty it was, would allow him to move forward.  Be an adult or some fucking shit. 

Whatever. 

And he’d still very much like Louis to be his first, but…Louis hadn’t brought it up again and he certainly wasn’t going to, so.  It’s just that Louis was confusing was the thing.  He was all about being bros.  Friends. Harry had been friend zoned.  There were worse things that could happen, he supposed. 

So…here they were.  Talking about Harry’s willie over coffee and homework.

This was Harry’s life.

“H?  Haz?”  Louis was gently thrumming his fingers across the table trying to get Harry’s attention.  “S’ time to go.”

Harry looked up at the clock on the opposite wall.  “How did it get so late?”  He ran his hand through his hair, slipping the beanie off to itch at his scalp.  Louis tilted his head and tracked his movements. 

“Time flies and all that.”  Louis said, tearing his eyes away from Harry and packing up his pack and cleaning up their cups and napkins, all before Harry had put his bookmark in his paperback. 

Harry felt like he was moving through water, slow and languid, the warm cozy coffee shop quieting his skin and his mind.  “Thanks.”  He said to Louis, motioning at the table he’d just cleaned up efficiently.

“No problem.”  Louis said, small smirk curving his pink lips up so that he looked like some kind of mischievous sprite.  Harry smiled just because Louis was just so  _ cute _ . 

They walked back to their dorm in relative quiet.  Harry was lost in thought, feeling calm but a little melancholy from his earlier thinking.  “Lou?”  He said into the soft hazy night, the street lamps casting a warm glow over the shimmery damp pavement.

“Hm?”  Louis glanced at him, kicking at some leaves that skittered across the path.

Harry rubbed at his full bottom lip with his fingers, pulling at it gently, a nervous habit of his.  “What was your first time like?”

Louis paused for a millisecond and then resumed his slow leisurely pace.  “You mean, sex, right?”

Harry nodded his head, “Yeah.”

Louis seemed to be thinking about it, choosing his words carefully.  “So, yeah.  Um…I was only 15 and the guy, he was older.  Like 17, he was my mate’s older brother.  Was just a one time thing.”

Harry slowed a little, feeling Louis’ body heat leaking into his side.  “Were you guys dating?”

“Nah.  I had a mad crush on him though.  He was older, and just so fit, you know?  I just…wanted to seem like I was older and more mature than I was, right?  So…I kind of let him pressure me, even though I was pretty sure I wanted it?”

Harry stalled and pulled at Louis’ arm.  “Lou, he didn’t like,  _ force _ you did he?”

Louis shook his head.  “No, it wasn’t like that. I mean, it was  _ flattering _ .  Him wanting me like that.   Just…afterward he kind of like went back to being my friend’s brother, like it wasn’t a big deal for him.  But for me…I was just a stupid kid, you know?  Thought maybe we’d like be proper boyfriends after that.  Was stupid…”

Harry rubbed the side of Louis’ bicep, feeling his arm flex under the layers of autumn clothing.  “I don’t think it’s stupid at all, Lou.  Think he was a wanker, using you like that.”

Louis smiled a small wistful smile.  “Well, whatever.  Just…it’s like I was trying to tell you.  Your first time…you don’t get to get that back, you know?  Should be special.  More than just a quickie just to say you did it, you know?  Should be… _ good _ .”

Harry considered it.  Louis was probably right.  Probably.  Still…

“What about after that?” 

Louis cocked his head and turned to keep walking, their dorm building was just up ahead now.  The temperature outside had dropped even more, Harry noticed, it would be good to get inside.  “Well, after…just took some practice.  To get it right, I guess?”

“Practice?”  Harry asked, staring at the back of Louis’ head as Louis opened the door for him, the antiseptic scent of the pine scented floor cleaner the janitors used on the tile entryway wafting up into his nose.

“Practice makes perfect, my young friend.”  Louis said jovially, slinging his arm around Harry’s shoulder.  Harry felt a zing of electricity shoot up his spine.  Practice, practice with Louis, sounded perfect to him.

**Friday**

“What the fuck are you supposed to be?”

Niall was staring at Harry from underneath his long blonde wig.  He was dressed as Thor, fake muscles, red tights and huge silver hammer to tie it all together.  Harry couldn’t help but think it sort of fit him.

Harry stepped outside of the big brown cardboard box he was standing in.  He had cut open the entire top so his head stood out and fashioned a curved door out of the face.  He had inserted a wooden dowel and hung some hangers with shirts and scarves dangling from them inside the box as well.  Niall stared at him incredulously, scratching his head over the spun yellow stands of fake hair.

“I’m coming out of the closet!”  Harry beamed. 

Louis just shook his head and sauntered to the bathroom. 

“Are you kidding me?”  Niall said, staring from Harry’s goofy grin back to the 5 foot tall, 3 foot wide box. 

“Brilliant, right?”  Harry giggled, stepping back into the box.  “See?  Now I’m back in!”

“Oh blessed virgin.  Have you thought about how you are going to get around the bar like that?”  Niall, ever the practical lush, questioned.

“Well, dear Niall, I plan on being  _ out _ of the closet most of the night, so…”

Louis came back out from the bathroom, adjusting his black knit leggings and pulling the form fitting black t-shirt over his hips and bum.  He had drawn whiskers on his cheeks with a small pink triangle nose and had given himself cat-eye liner, making his vibrant blue eyes practically leap off his face.  Harry swallowed thickly, turning back to his “closet” to secure the rod.  Louis may be the death of him tonight.

Halloween had always been a favorite of Harry's.  But he was especially excited for tonight.  Niall, Louis and Zayn were heading to the bar for a special Halloween party.  There were going to be special themed drinks, prizes for costumes and a karaoke contest at midnight.  Harry was looking forward to letting loose a little. 

Zayn entered the room dressed pretty much like he always was.  He was in a black t-shirt, leather jacket and fitted black jeans.  Louis smirked and threw a whistle over his shoulder as he bent down to slip on his black vans.  Harry looked away quickly because those leggings were doing nothing to hide Louis’ finer  _ ass _ ets.  Harry had to smile at himself.  He was really on a roll with his puns tonight. 

Niall shoved Zayn with his big plastic hammer.  “Supposed to dress up fuckwad.” 

“I am dressed up.”  Zayn said in his smooth heavily accented voice. 

“Well?  What are you supposed to be then?”  Niall squawked.

“Danger.” 

All three boys stared at Zayn. 

Zayn stared back.

“I think it works for you mate.”  Louis spoke first.

“Yeah.  Yeah.  It does.”  Harry agreed. 

Niall looked around at all the boys.  “Fucking wankers.” 

Louis laughed and threw an empty Mountain Dew can at Niall.  Niall ducked just in time, the can bouncing off the wall behind him.  “Let’s go assholes.”  Niall ordered.

~~~~~

Harry could feel sweat soaking into the back of his mostly sheer black shirt.  His black skinnies were plastered to his legs and he could feel the tendrils of hair that had slipped from his bun sticking to the back of his neck.  It was really fucking hot on the dance floor, but he could care less.  He was buzzing with the steady flow of alcohol in his veins and the freedom that comes with being 18 and away from home for the first time in your life.  He threw his arms up in the air and swayed his hips back and forth in time to the music, the Rihanna song curling into his ears like a whisper. 

“Alright?”  Niall yelled over the music, handing Harry a vodka tonic. 

Harry just threw his head back and smiled.  He was more than alright.  He was alive.  And having the time of his life. 

“Harry?” 

Harry heard a deep clear voice call out to him from over his shoulder. 

“Liam?” 

The boy approaching Harry through the throngs of dancers on the crowded floor was tall and muscular, his hair cropped close to his head with warm brown eyes the color of molten chocolate.  “Liam Payne?”  Harry said loudly.

Liam smiled and gave Harry a big warm hug, his large hands fitting neatly into the small of Harry’s back, making the see through fabric cling to the skin there.  “What are you supposed to be?”

Harry had slowed his dancing but was still moving his hips in time to the music, the ice in his drink catching the light from the colored lights overhead.  “Oh!  I’m…uh…out of the closet?”  He said sheepishly, his large mouth tilting up into a half smirk. 

Liam threw his head back and laughed.  “That’s awesome!”  Harry smiled broadly back at him not caring in the moment if Liam thought he was being literal or figurative.  Just loving that he had another friend here dancing with him.  Harry loved friends.  Friends were the  _ best _ .

Harry might have been just a  _ little _ drunk. 

Harry gestured over to Niall, who seemed to be having some difficulty with his wig, that had slid on to the side of his head, making him look like his head was on his neck sideways.  Harry just tilted his head so it all made sense to him.  “This is Niall.  My friend, Niall.”  Harry giggled.

Liam stuck a large hand forward, enveloping Niall’s in a firm shake.  “Nice to meet you mate.”

“Liam is in my speech class.”  Harry yelled at Niall. 

Niall nodded his head and just kind of waved his hand vaguely toward where their table was and left Harry with Liam.  Harry saw Niall picking his tights out of his arse under his tunic.  He looked really funny. 

Liam raised his brows and gave Harry a warm smile.  “Wanna dance?”

“Yes!  Love this song!”  Harry grinned, throwing his arms over his head, forgetting about his drink for a moment, making it rain drops of clear vodka over his eyelashes and nose. 

“Oh.  Got something…”  Liam reached out and with soft fingertips, catching the errant drops. 

“Oh.”  Harry said, breathless all of a sudden, his wide green eyes catching a glint in Liam’s pretty stare. 

The song transitioned into something slower, with a dirtier beat, and the lights dimmed.  Liam looked at Harry with a question in his eyes.  Harry answered by moving into Liam’s space, putting his arms over Liam’s shoulders.  Liam answered by slipping a leg between Harry’s, dropping his hands over the curve of Harry’s arse. 

Harry hummed because Liam’s body was so warm, warm and solid and his hands….god, his hands felt like heavy solid weights pressing into the arch of his back and it felt good.   _ Really good _ .  Harry dropped his head to Liam’s shoulder, noting that Liam was just about the same height as he was.  He also noted, for the first time, that Liam was wearing a mesh shirt.  With nothing underneath it.

“What are you dressed up as?”  Harry murmured in Liam’s ear, noticing the way Liam leaned into the warmth of his lips.

“Oh, I’m too sexy?  For my clothes?”

Harry laughed a loud bark of a laugh and leaned back to look into Liam’s eyes. 

“Right said Fred.”  Liam whispered as an explanation.  Harry had a vague recollection of some 80s song but lost the thread of thought when Liam’s lips looked like they wanted to be kissed. 

Harry felt a little dizzy with want, just wanting, needing something.  He’d spent all this time flirting with Louis.  Just fucking flirting and nothing.  And Liam was cute.  And nice, and Harry was pretty sure that Liam had a crush on him so…what did he have to lose?

He leaned forward, smelling the sweetness of Liam’s breath, sort of like chocolate and wine, a pleasant mixture, but not cheetos.  Harry frowned a little and felt his eyes drop closed and just a whisper of the touch of Liam’s lips on his when suddenly he was being jostled backward.

“Mind if I cut in?”  A high, slightly raspy, aggravated voice boomed in his ear.

A little dizzy, Harry looked around and found Louis, with his cat eyes and adorable whiskers and tight fucking leggings standing next to him with a demanding look on his face.  His hands were on his hips and he looked…fuck, was he angry?

“Lou!  You’re so cute!”  Harry laughed, feeling Liam’s hands slip from his back, making him frown.  “You’re like a little angry kitten!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t, like…I didn’t know you had a boyfriend Harry.”  Liam stuttered, his cheeks taking on a pinkish flush. 

Harry looked around.  “Boyfriend?”  What was Liam talking about?

“Well he does.  So…”  Louis barked, pushing into Harry’s space, positioning himself right between Harry and Liam.

Harry smiled down at Louis.  Louis.  His sweet Louis.  Sweet little kitty boy.  Harry purred.  Why was he purring?  Louis should be purring.  He noticed Liam shaking his head and walking away.  “Bye Liam!”  He called over Louis’ shoulder.

“He’s nice, Lou.”  Harry said dreamily.

“M’ sure he is.”  Louis said curtly, pulling Harry to him with his small hands on his hips.  Harry felt the line of Louis’ cock press into the crease of his leg. 

“Wait!”  Harry smiled, eyes a little misty and soft.  He looked down at Louis while Louis slipped his hands under Harry’s shirt at his sides.  “You…you called me boyfriend!”

Louis smirked a little and hid his face on Harry’s shoulder.  Harry pressed closer and slipped one hand into the back of Louis’ hair, tugging gently so Louis would look up at him.  “You called me boyfriend.”

“Yeah.  I did.”  Louis sighed, his eyes sparkling with something that looked like joy and embarrassment.  “Don’t get a big head about it Harold.”

Harry grinned and rubbed his nose alongside Louis’.  “Did you…did you mean it?”  Their breath mingled between them, a soft scent of spearmint and lime.

Louis looked deep into Harry’s eyes, the moment frozen, neither of them noticing that the tempo to the music had changed and that people were crowding in around them to dance the alcohol off.  “If you wanted me to.”

Harry nodded his head without thinking.  “Yeah.  Yeah.  I like that.”

Louis smiled, and Harry felt his insides soften and melt.  Louis was like that.  He made people warm.  Warm and happy.  Well, except Liam.  “Ok.  Then it’s settled.”  Louis said, slipping his hands around Harry’s hips and lower, so that they spanned the top of his arse.  Harry hummed deep in his throat.  He took that as an invitation to do the same, so he let his hands skate down Louis’ tight shirt and dangle just over his arse cheeks.  His fingertips itched to touch, squeeze, feel. 

“Settled.”  Harry said happily, pulling Louis even closer.  They really couldn’t get closer, their bodies were molded to one another, and they were completely lost in their own world.  “Boyfriend.” 

Louis gasped in Harry’s ear as Harry rocked into him just a little, feeling just a sliver of friction.  “Boyfriend?”  Louis asked.

Harry’s eyes were unfocused when he leaned back, careful not to separate their crotches.  “Yeah?”

“Um…I think we should probably go sit down.” 

Harry looked at Louis quizzically.  Why would they do that?  It felt so good to be dancing.  With his boyfriend, Harry thought, smiling like a fool. 

“If we keep holding each other like this we will…uh…have a situation.”  He glanced down where their bodies were touching.  “M’ not exactly wearing the most modest clothing.” 

Harry paused and then burst out laughing.  “Well, whose fault is that?”  He laughed, already pulling Louis toward their table. 

“Yours.  Always yours.”  Louis said seriously.  “Something you’ll learn, as my boyfriend; it’s always your fault.”  Louis said with a grin.

Harry felt like he was floating.  He had a boyfriend.  Louis was his boyfriend.  Could his life  _ get _ any better?  (weird Chandler voice again).

~~~~~

**Sunday**

So, it turns out that being Louis’ boyfriend really wasn’t much different than being his friend.  His roommate slash friend.  Louis was keeping a respectable distance.  Too respectable, if you asked Harry.

Ok, sure, Harry had been almost unbearably hungover the day after Halloween.  Louis had been the perfect gentleman the night before; helping Harry get into bed, bringing him water and pain relievers.  All while chastely touching him and without the least bit of ogling, at least from what Harry could remember.  Then, the next day, Louis spent the day rubbing Harry’s back and getting him Gatorade and crackers.  They went down to the cafeteria for dinner and Harry barely managed a cup of soup before they went back to their room, Harry falling asleep 15 minutes into the movie Louis pulled up on his laptop. 

Today, when Harry woke up, Louis was gone, he had a regular Sunday morning study group.  Well, noon, but Harry usually liked to sleep late on the days he didn’t have class.  Harry had practice so he left before Louis got back and when he came back Louis was taking a nap.

So.  Here it was, Sunday night, two days since they had decided that, yes, they were in fact, boyfriends and they really hadn’t done anything boyfriendly. 

Harry was trying to be quiet, he really was, but when he tripped over his own two feet coming out of the bathroom he managed to fall with a deafening thud, waking Louis up from his slumber.

“Haz?  That you?”  He croaked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Harry couldn’t help it, he smiled.  Louis was so cute when he woke up.  His hair was all fluff on top of his head and his face was lined with marks from the pillowcase and his cheeks glowed a soft warm pink. 

“Yeah.  It’s me.  Sorry I woke you.”  Harry said apologetically, as he got up from the floor.

“Come here you big oaf.”  Louis rasped, holding his arms out.

Harry complied, stumbling over to Louis’ bed and crawling in next to him.  Harry was wearing a worn white t-shirt and track shorts, having showered after practice.  Louis was shirtless with some flannel pajama bottoms.  Harry laid his head on Louis’ chest, humming happily.  Louis smelled like his washing powder and cologne, and a hint of cheesy snack food too. 

“You’re warm.”  Harry said quietly, reveling in the way their bodies lined up under the thin blanket.

“Hm.”  Louis rumbled in his chest. 

Harry felt a little awkward.  They had cuddled up watching movies before but hadn’t lain quite like this before.  It was intimate.  Cozy.  Sort of boyfriendly.  Harry smiled.

“Something making you grin like an idiot down there, Harold?”  Louis teased, feeling Harry’s mouth move against his chest in its smiling motion.

Harry looked up at Louis, folding his hands on his bare chest and putting his chin on his hands.  “Yeah.  This is the first time we’ve…you know…cuddled since we decided we were…you know.”

“ _ Boyfriends _ ?”  Louis teased.

Harry liked the way the word sounded coming from Louis’ mouth.  “Yeah.”  He breathed out, noting how Louis’ eyes had darkened and how he seemed to be staring at Harry’s lips.

“Come give me a kiss then, boyfriend.”  Louis said slowly, his voice deeper than it had been just a moment before, slower somehow.

Harry leaned up and brushed his lips against Louis.  The feather soft feeling was so light and warm.  Their first kiss had just been a drunken messy memory, but this…this was something that Harry wanted to remember forever.  Kissing like this felt warm and soft, but strangely hard,  _ edgy _ , at the same time.  Louis’ scruff rubbed against Harry’s pale skin in just the right way and there was something so intoxicating about the way Louis smelled; his breath, his skin, his hair…it made Harry want, want, want.  He needed more.

Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ again, Louis’ bottom lip fitting between both of his.  They moved their lips slowly, just a gentle press of skin really, until Louis pulled Harry tighter to him, needing more as well, rolling him so that Harry was fully laying on top of him.  Harry let out this soft little moan that had Louis gripping his hips just that much firmer.  Louis’ tongue passed over Harry’s lips in a gentle slide and Harry opened to him.  Their tongues met with just the right amount of pressure, a soft wet smooth slide as they really tasted each other for the first time.  Louis’ mouth was a wonder.  Harry could taste the dusky flavor of sleep hiding in the corners but could also taste arousal and heat, that burning single that made Harry think of the way sunlight feels on pale skin after a long winter.

Between them, their bodies started to heat up as their kisses grew deeper and more ardent.  Harry leaned up on his arms, slipping a leg between Louis’, tilting his head so he could deepen the kiss.  Louis panted, tilting his head back to breathe, giving Harry the opportunity to kiss along his jawline and down the side of his neck.

“Was pretty sure you’d be a good kisser.”  Louis breathed out.

Harry chuckled and ran his teeth over the space behind Louis’ ear, giving Louis a jolt of pleasure.  “You too.”  He murmured back, bringing their lips together again. 

They kissed softly, sweetly and with the leisurely feeling of just being able to explore, feel each other properly for the first time, but underneath it was the gentle roll of arousal.  Harry could feel Louis’ soft torso pressed to his and loved the way Louis’ hands felt sliding up and down his back, sides and into his hair.  When Louis tugged on Harry’s hair just this side of rough Harry moaned into their kiss, making Louis buck up a little so that Harry could feel just how hard he was making Louis. 

“Lou.”  Harry sighed, their foreheads pressed together, breath mingling between them.

“Don’t want to rush this, Harry.  Want us to take our time.”  Louis’ voice was laced with want, desire but also sweet and patient.

Harry huffed out a breath and rolled to Louis’ side between the wall and Louis’ warm body.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah.  You deserve it.”  Louis turned to face Harry and smiled, kissing Harry’s cheeks, eyelids and lips.  “I do too.”

Harry opened his eyes and saw Louis’ bright blue eyes staring into his.  “You do.  You deserve everything Louis.” 

Louis smiled again and wrapped his hand around Harry’s hips, kissing him gently on the lips again.  “So…dinner?”

Harry smirked and entwined Louis’ fingers with his own.  “Yeah.  Dinner.  With my boyfriend.”  He exaggerated the last word, singing it in a childish melody.

“You are such a dork.”  Louis said, giggling, rolling away to get dressed.

“I am.  But I’m your dork.  Boyfriend.”  Harry watched Louis pull on a t-shirt from the floor and slip on his vans. 

Louis looked down at Harry.  “Yes you are.  Yes you are.”  He said fondly, holding his hand out to Harry. 

Harry took it.

~~~~~

“Two weeks, Niall.  Two weeks!  He’s killing me!”  Harry whined dramatically, flopping back down on to Niall’s bed. 

Niall laughed and kicked at Harry’s foot that was dangling off the bed.  “Two weeks isn’t that long, mate.”

Harry glared at Niall vehemently.  “Tell that to my dick.”  He deadpanned.

Niall guffawed and tossed Harry his notepad.  “C’mon loser.  We have to get to work.” 

Harry was studying with Niall for one of their shared courses.  They’d decided to study at Niall’s room because they wanted to eat snacks and be able to sit around in their underwear and be comfortable.  They sort of frowned on that in the library.  Harry’s room was out of the question because he found it increasingly more difficult to get anything done with Louis around. 

Harry sat up and threw himself back down on the bed.  “Niiiiiiiaaaaaalllll!”  His loud voice boomed in the small room.  Niall’s face curved into a wild grin, his cheeks fattening up and teeth showing white and even.  Niall’s neighbor banged on the wall.  Harry rolled his eyes.

“Just talk to him, dumbass.”  Niall finally said, ignoring his neighbor’s protest at their volume, kicking at Harry’s feet.

“What do I say?”  Harry straightened up.  “Hey, boyfriend, about that having sex thing…you up for it?  Badumdum…tiss!” 

“You are horrible.  Truly horrible.”  Niall grimaced, tapping his pen on his notebook.  “But yeah, that’s pretty much it.  Just tell him you are ready to take things to the next step or whatever.”

Harry thought about it.  For the past two weeks Louis and Harry had shared a fair amount of friendly kisses and an even larger amount of heated make out sessions.  But whenever Harry tried to move a little farther, like, say, shoving his hand in Louis’ pants, Louis stopped them.  To say it was driving Harry a little crazy was an understatement.  Something had to be done.  And soon. 

“Yeah.  That could work.”  Harry finally said. 

“M’ a genius.”  Niall cooed.  “Now, can we work, please?”

“Yeah yeah.  You are.  An insufferable twat, too, but…”  Harry smirked.  Niall couldn’t resist the smirk.

“Tosser.”  Niall tossed his pencil in the direction of Harry’s face with a laugh.  “Why do I associate with you?”

Harry lunged at Niall, toppling his desk chair so they both landed on the floor with an echoing thud.  “You love meeeeeeee!”  Harry squealed, hugging his friend as their bones clattered together in a heap. 

Niall’s neighbor banged on the wall again.  This time they yelled.  “Oi!  Arseholes!” 

Niall looked up at Harry with a maniacal grin.  “Wanna listen to some death metal?”

Harry raised his eyebrows.  “Do I?  You bet.” 

They scrambled up and Niall plugged in his phone to the excellent speakers that he brought from home (there was a vague story about them belonging to his brother and maybe or maybe not being stolen).  Soon enough Megadeath was blaring through the tiny room, thumping and screeching down the hall, above and below them and pretty much everywhere within a 5 mile radius.  Thank goodness for the music, otherwise people would have had to listen to the obnoxious cackling of two very immature boys who were supposed to be studying.

~~~~~

**Friday**

“So, Lou…I’ve been thinking…”  Harry bit his lip, feeling the plush flesh give under his square front teeth.  “We’ve been taking it slow and that’s great.  Really great.  But, like, I’m ready for more.  Like really ready.  Like beyond ready.  Like so fucking ready.”

Harry glared at himself in the mirror.  He sounded pathetic.  He sounded like a sex crazed lunatic.  He should be happy he had a boyfriend that wanted to take things slow, who respected him, who valued him and wanted his first time to be special.  It was all kinds of lovely. It was just so…frustrating.

Harry wiped at the condensation coating the mirror so he could see his face more clearly.  Ugh.  He couldn’t do this.  Just couldn’t.  He’d have to wait for Louis to make the first move.  For whatever reason Louis wanted to wait and Harry just had to respect it.  He looked down at his half hard cock.  His cock was always half hard these days.  Perpetually ready for action.  A cock on the prowl.  Harry giggled down at himself.  He patted the poor pathetic little (well, not that little) head, hissing at the sensation, and pulled his underwear up.  His skin was still damp from his shower but he had to get dressed or else they would be late. 

Harry pushed the door to the bathroom open, releasing a cloud of lavender scented steam.  He was in just his underwear but had already picked out clothes to wear for karaoke night tonight.  He glanced at Louis who was dressed already and laying on his bed playing with his phone.  He was wearing skinny black jeans and a fitted bright blue button up shirt.  It made Harry’s mouth water a little to see Louis’ curves underneath the stretched material of the cotton shirt. 

He was just pulling up his jeans, hopping up and down a little to squeeze his thighs into the thin denim when he heard Louis chuckle behind him.  Turning to look at his boyfriend over his shoulder, throwing him a quizzical look.

“Looks like maybe you need a shoe horn to get those on.”  Louis remarked, forgoing his phone altogether to stare at Harry. 

Harry just pouted and pulled the pants up over his bum with one final gasp.  “You could…” he panted out, “get up and help me, you know.”  Putting on jeans shouldn’t be so taxing.  Seriously. 

“You know if I helped you they’d never get on.  And we’d never get out of here.”  Louis said darkly, suddenly behind Harry, placing his warm hands over Harry’s hips, just under the open flaps of the jeans.

Harry sucked in a breath and let his head roll back to Louis’ shoulder.  “And the problem with that is…?” 

Louis chuckled and kissed Harry softly on the side of the neck, giving his love handles a little squeeze.  “Then our friends would blame me for turning you into some kind of hermit.”  Louis said lightheartedly, backing away from Harry.

Harry shivered at the loss of Louis’ solid weight pressing up against him.  He sighed and went back to zipping his trousers.  He turned with his loose red Hawaiian print shirt, pulling it over his shoulders as he studied Louis as he pulled his vans, no socks of course, on his feet.  Harry made a mental note to chastise him later when he complained his feet were cold on the walk home.

“As it is we hardly ever see them anyway.”  Louis said, shoving wallet and keys into his pocket.

Harry pouted and harrumphed a little grumpy sound as he sat on his bed to pull his boots on.  “Not our fault finals are coming.”

“Finals has very little to do with it Harold.”  Louis observed, leaning up against the door to watch Harry finish getting ready. 

Harry practically stalked over to where Louis stood, caging him in between his long body and the door.  He leaned down and swirled his tongue over Louis’ pulse point on his neck, finishing with a soft bite and press of the lips.  “I have no idea what you are talking about.”  He whispered, leaning to the side to pick up his jacket. 

Louis groaned and turned to open the door.  “Tease.”

“I think you have that title all locked up, love.”  Harry giggled. 

“Not this again…”  Louis complained.

Harry hung back to lock their door, mostly because he wanted to stare at Louis’ arse while he walked in front of him down the long hall.

“I know what you’re doing.”  Louis called into the corridor.

Harry just laughed and shook his head.  That arse...

~~~~

Harry was not going to get drunk.  Nope.  Absolutely not. 

Except he kind of was. 

Niall knew the bartender (of course he did) and Zayn had gotten paid from his mysterious job (no one really knew what he did—was he a drug dealer?  A traveling musician?  A commissioned artist?  The entire thing was kind of vague) so he’d been furnishing them all with shots, almost quicker than they could drink them.  And Harry was happy.  So fucking happy.  He was doing well in all his classes, he had a decent job working in the tutoring center and he hadn’t gotten cut from the basketball team.  But, most of all, most of all, he had Louis.  Louis, who looked like a fucking sunbeam sitting across from him, rocking side to side and signing along to the tiny girl on stage bellowing “We Are the Champions” at the moment. 

Harry couldn’t think of one thing that could make his life better.

Well, maybe one thing…a Louis-dick-type of thing…but…really, he was happy. 

Niall passed Harry a glass of water with a knowing look.  What a pal.

Harry guzzled the water, feeling his head clear a little bit just as his name was called to come up to the stage for his turn to sing.  The table erupted in cheers.  Harry beamed at Louis, Niall and Zayn and the friends Niall and Zayn had brought along.  Harry sauntered up to the stage, taking the microphone from the previous singer, giving her a little hug as he passed her. 

“Um.  Ok.  This song…this song is dedicated to…um.”  Harry passed a hand through his wild locks of dark hair, feeling a flush creep up his cheeks.  “This song is dedicated to my boyfriend.  Louis!”

The table cheered again, along with the rest of the crowded bar.  Harry found Louis’ eyes and saw Louis smiling brightly with a mixture of pride and giddiness.  Boyfriend.  Harry sighed.  The music started and the words crept up on the screen.  Harry didn’t need the words, he knew this song by heart.

“I've been really tryin', baby.  Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long…”

Harry closed his eyes and moved his hips, feet planted firmly below him, voice deep and low.  The crowd cheered, nearly eclipsing his voice by the end of the line.

“And if you feel like I feel, baby…Then, c'mon, c'mon.  Let’s get it on.  Ah baby….let’s get it on…”

Harry’s eyes sprung open as he started to really feel the music, feel the lyrics.  His eyes found Louis’ and Louis was speechless, his eyes and mouth open wide, hands clasped over his chest, just over his heart.  Harry smirked, and popped his hip so that his arse rounded out to the side.

“Let's love, baby.  Let's get it on, sugar…Let's get it on”

Harry could hear Niall cackling through the din of laughing and cheering.  The crowd was going wild.  It was late enough in the evening where everyone was feeling the effects of alcohol and looking to go home with someone and a little Marvin Gaye was exactly what the mood called for.  But Harry could care less.  He only had one thing on his mind:  Louis.  He was going to camp this up as much as he could.  He was going to sing everything he couldn’t say.

“We're all sensitive people with so much to give.  Understand me, sugar, since we've got to be here…”

Harry rolled his hips seductively and blew a kiss at Louis before grabbing his crotch for the next line.

“Let's live…ah, let’s get it on.  Ah baby.  Let’s get it oooooonnnn.” 

Harry swiveled his hips with great flourish, sliding one hand through his hair, the other still cupping his cock through his sinfully tight jeans, mouth pressed to the microphone on the stand in front of him.  Harry could Louis’ eyes bugging out and the deep indentations his teeth were making on his bottom lip.  He was feeling pretty proud of himself since it looked like his song choice was having the desired effect. 

He finished the song, squatting down along the stage to grasp the hands of some of the girls lining the small platform, winking at them and smirking.  The final line of the song was just for Louis, though. 

“I wanna get it on, you don't have to worry that it's wrong.  If the spirit moves ya, come on let me groove ya…let your love come down.  Come on, come on…let’s get it on.”

He held the last note past the music and stared directly into Louis’ eyes, giving his half hard cock one last emphatic squeeze.  Niall and Zayn were thumping Louis on the back and jumping all around.  Louis stood perfectly still with a wicked grin on his face.  Harry was mesmerized. 

“Thank you .  Thank you!”  Harry said breathlessly, as he made it off the stage to a thunderous applause, handing the mic over to a tall skinny guy who looked like he really didn’t want to go up after Harry. 

Walking up to Louis, Harry felt one side of his mouth curve up into a smile.  His body was pulsing with heat, intense desire.  Singing that song was only half of it.  Seeing the way Louis looked.  That was something. 

Louis’ face was flushed and he was dewy with perspiration.  His eyes were dark, so dark, and his mouth was wet, lips bitten red.  He looked completely gone.  Harry stepped into Louis’ space, the toes of their shoes touching, bodies vibrating at the proximity to one another.  “How was that?”  Harry whispered, their friends turning away either to give them privacy or to get back to drinking and letting loose. 

“That was fucking obscene.”  Louis’ voice rasped unevenly.

Harry wrapped one hand around Louis’ hip, digging his fingers into the curve of his waist.  “Obscene?”

Louis licked his lips.  “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”  He hissed, grabbing their coats and yanking Harry’s arm so that he was forced to follow.

Niall yelled, “Have fun!”

Harry giggled and stumbled along behind Louis, letting himself be pulled by the smaller boy, who appeared to be on a mission. 

Louis hailed them a cab, which was unusual since they usually walked the mile or so back to campus.  Harry didn’t question him, just let himself be pulled into the car.  Louis stared straight ahead, his fingers kneading at Harry’s knee, fingertips brushing against the bare skin under the tear in his jeans.  Harry alternated between staring down at Louis’ hand, deceptively strong considering its size, to looking at Louis’ profile.  He was strikingly beautiful in profile.  His small nose gave rise to a wide forehead and round eyes, small mouth and pink lips offset by the auburn scruff lining his cheeks and chin.  His hair was swept off of his face tonight so that his face was on full display.  For probably the 3000 th time since meeting him, Harry almost forgot to breathe as he looked at him.  He was just that beautiful. 

They pulled up in front of the dorm and Louis paid the driver.  He exited the car and pulled Harry out, still not speaking.  Harry was incredibly aroused.  For some reason he felt like maybe he was in trouble?  And for some reason that was doing  _ things _ to him.  Things below the waist. 

Louis hurried up the stairs to the second floor and didn’t even look behind him to make sure Harry was following. He was, of course, not quite walking straight, partly because of the alcohol but mostly because he was fully hard in his jeans and looking at the way Louis’ arse swayed to and fro ahead was making him dizzy.  Louis opened the door and waited for Harry to walk through first.  The room was dark, just a sliver of light coming through the closed blinds behind their beds. 

Before Harry could even take his coat off, Louis was backing him up against the door.  “Off.  Off.”  Louis ordered, peeling Harry’s coat down his shoulders.  Harry shuddered at the change in Louis’ demeanor.  He’d always been so gentle and sweet.  This was new.  Louis in charge was thrilling. 

Louis claimed Harry’s mouth like it was his, and it was as far as Harry was concerned.  Louis could have all of him.  He wanted Louis to take him.  All of him.  Louis’ tongue was persistent, licking into Harry’s mouth while his hands ripped at buttons and flew to Harry’s jeans, palming Harry roughly through the course fabric.

Harry’s head hit the back of the door as he moaned, “ _ Louis _ .” 

Louis grinned and nipped at Harry’s neck while his made quick work of Harry’s jeans.  Within seconds Harry was naked except for his underwear.  Louis halted abruptly and looked down the line of Harry’s body, pale skin on display, cock tenting the cotton of his shorts obscenely.  “Is this what you want?”  He asked, his voice rough but concerned.

“Yeah, Lou.  Want you.  All of you.”  Harry panted out, hesitantly reaching out for Louis’ shoulders.  He carefully pushed Louis’ jacket down his body, pushing against Louis as he leaned forward to kiss him.  This time the kisses were softer, passionate, but slower, more deliberate.  Louis was still on fire, his skin burning under Harry’s hands, but he was letting whatever he was feeling simmer just beneath the surface, letting Harry guide them for a moment.

Harry backed Louis up to the bed, dropping articles of clothing along the way.  When Louis’ knees hit the bed, he giggled into Harry’s mouth.  Harry smiled and bent down to kiss all along Louis’ neck and down to his delicate collar bones.  He mouthed at the thin skin there and sucked a few light marks, leaving behind a map of desire to trace later.  He managed to undo Louis’ pants and push them down to his knees, Louis pushing them down the rest of the way. 

“Fuck.  Haz.  Wanted this for so long.”  Louis breathed into Harry’s mouth, their skin rubbing up against one another, creating a delicious hot friction between them.

“Me too.  Oh god…”  Harry arched his back as Louis slipped his hand inside Harry’s damp underpants.  The way Louis gripped him, hard yet gentle at the same time, sent a shock of electricity up his spine.  “ _ Louis _ .” 

“Tell me what you want, Harry.  Wanna make it so good for you.”

Harry blinked and tried to focus, Louis’ hand sliding up and down his length making it so very difficult to do so.  “Want you….”  Harry groaned as Louis’ palm rolled over his cock head.  “Want everything.” 

Louis smirked and pushed Harry back toward his own bed, easing him down, cradling his neck and the small of his back while Harry lay down.  “Ok.  I’ll give you everything.”  Louis promised.  And somehow, it felt like more than just tonight that he was promising.

Louis pulled Harry’s underwear off, making Harry smile broadly.  “Love to be naked don’t you, love.”

“Hm.”  Harry nodded, fitting his large palms under the back of Louis’ pants, as Louis inched his body up Harry’s, their hot skin melding together in perfect heat.  Louis took the hint and peeled his own underpants off so that they were both completely naked.

“Christ.  Look at you.”  Louis whispered in wonder, pushing himself up on his arms so he could look down at Harry’s body.  Harry could feel his gaze sweep over his stomach, hips and cock.  His cock rewarded the attention by dribbling more precome from its slit.  “Can see you like the attention.”   Louis teased.

“Come on, Lou.  Come on.”  Harry begged, because apparently he wasn’t beyond begging now. 

Louis kissed Harry then, full of hunger and sweet graceful longing.  Harry arched up into it, wanting the night to last forever.  “Harry.  If we are doing this.  We are doing it my way, okay?”

Harry opened his heavy eyes and nodded.  “Anything.  Anything you want, Lou.” 

Louis smiled and pecked Harry again.  “Was hoping you’d see it my way.”  He rasped. 

Reaching over to the shared nightstand, Louis pulled out a few condoms and lube.  Harry knew that Louis kept his supplies there, he’d lost many hours of sleep fantasizing about the nondescript bottle and foil wrapped packages.  He was just thrilled they were finally using them. 

“Gonna open you up, ok, love?”  Louis kissed Harry’s temple, down his check and across his mouth.  Harry shivered at the light touches.  “Then you’re gonna open me up, yeah?”

Harry’s hips were already rolling of their own accord, small fluid thrusts up, barely connecting but just moving.  They stuttered at Louis’ words, “I’m gonna…what?”

“Gonna open me up.  We’re gonna take turns, ok?”  Louis smirked, balancing on one arm, muscles straining as he popped the cap of the lube.

Harry was so on board with this scenario.  So on board.  “Yeah.  Yes.   _ God _ .  Yes, Louis.” 

“Easy, Haz.  You’ll come before we even get started.”

“Just…I was hoping I’d get to…You know…to you and now.  God.  Get to do both.”  Harry couldn’t help it he was babbling like an over excited kid before holiday. 

Harry giggled and pulled Louis down to kiss him again.  This boy was full of surprises.  Harry could feel himself slipping.  Slipping into almost unbearable pleats of light and love, and pure happiness.  Louis did that to him. 

He didn’t have long to revel in poetic bliss because he suddenly felt a slick warm fingertip at his rim.  “Oh!”  Harry exclaimed, tightening up his body without even being aware of it. 

“Alright?”  Louis asked, concern flitting over his fine features.

“Yeah, yeah.  Just surprised me, that’s all.”

“Okay.  Breathe out as I push in, ok?  Will make it easier, yeah?”  Louis said, kissing along Harry’s jawline, peppering the skin with soft kisses and licks.

Harry did as Louis told him; he took a few deep calming breaths as Louis’ finger circled the tight puckered edges of his hole.  It felt amazing.  Sort of dark and forbidden but tingly and so fucking good.  Harry’s body trembled in anticipation.  “Gonna go in now, ok Haz?”  Louis whispered.

Harry nodded his head and breathed in deep.  Louis’ finger slipped inside and Harry exhaled, feeling full and tight but so so good.  “M’ so glad I’m gay.”  He mumbled dreamily against Louis’ shoulder.

Louis barked out an incredulous laugh.  “Me too, Hazza, me too.”  He said, starting to move his finger, just experimentally pulsing and twirling it.  Harry sucked in a breath and let himself feel the warm heat of Louis’ finger and the way the other knuckles pressed alongside his hole and bum.  Harry burned with the need to have more, more, more.

“More, Louis.   _ Fuck _ , more.  Please.” 

Louis nodded and brought their mouths together, distracting Harry with a messy round of kisses that stole his breath and every ounce of control he may have had left.  As Louis’ second finger eased inside with the first, Harry moaned loudly.  His deep voice rang out in the small room and Louis started moving both fingers a bit quicker.

“Fuck, you are so tight, Harry.  So hot and tight and  _ Jesus _ .  You’re just so perfect.”  Louis’ voice cracked at the end and the words ran out like molasses over Harry’s skin. 

Harry planted his feet on the bed firmly and started to rock his hips up to meet Louis’ short gentle thrusts.  “Need more.  Harder.”  He panted out, grasping at Louis’ elbow to help move his hand.

“Yeah.  Yeah.  Ok.”  Louis started to scissor his fingers, the lube making a wet sound between Harry’s legs as Harry writhed along with it and let out soft pants over Louis’ back. 

Louis sucked on Harry’s neck, the pleasure pain shooting through his body, making his dick twitch between their bodies.  Louis kept at it, lining Harry’s long neck with kisses and bites, pushing his fingers in and out of Harry’s hole.  During one thrust in he added a third finger making Harry yell out.  “Fuck!”  Without realizing it, Harry started grinding down on Louis’ fingers.  “Feels so good.  So full.  Love this.  Love the way you make me feel.”  Harry moaned out nonsense while Louis stretched him open. 

Louis pushed in deep and crooked his fingers as much as Harry’s tight heat would allow, pushing up against Harry’s prostate.   Harry jerked in Louis’ arms, grabbing at Louis’ arse to pull him impossibly close.  “Oh yeah…fuck… _ yeah _ …”  He moaned, his voice husky and deep, making Louis snap his hips without thinking.  

“Harry….Harry…”  Louis panted, pulling his fingers out slowly, leaning up to suck on Harry’s nipple.  “Have to stop love or we’ll both come.”  He was breathless, Harry’s hot body sucking out all of the air in the room. 

Harry surged up and kissed Louis full on the mouth, manhandling him so that they flipped and Louis was underneath.  Louis giggled and placed both palms on Harry’s bulging biceps.  “He-man, huh?”

“You have no idea.”  Harry grunted, not caring that it didn’t make sense, as he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers like he saw Louis do just moments before. 

“Don’t…ah…”  Louis bucked his hips up as Harry’s finger started to slip inside his body.   “Don’t have to be too gentle…I ah…”  Harry pushed all the way in, his long finger finding Louis’ prostate unbelievably on the first try.  “I fingered myself earlier when you were in the shower.”

Harry leaned up to look at Louis in the eye.  “You little fucker.  You knew we’d be doing this?” 

Louis circled his hips, moaning out in a breathy voice, “No…just…ah…”  Harry’s finger pulsed against his spot.  “Just driving me crazy….living with you and not…ah!  Fucking you all the time.”

Harry clicked his tongue on the back of his teeth and leaned back down, biting harshly at the skin between Louis neck and shoulder.  Louis bucked his hips so that their cocks rubbed together deliciously.  “Can’t…believe…you.”  Harry said, punctuating each word with the addition of another finger until he was three fingers deep, thrusting inside Louis’ perfect body.

Louis sighed and pulled at Harry’s hair, making Harry nearly wail into his mouth.  They kissed messily for few moments, the only sound their harsh breathing through open mouthed kisses and the squelch of wet lube slipping in and out of Louis’ tight heat. 

“Stop.  Stop.”  Louis demanded, wriggling out from under Harry.  “My turn.”

Harry stopped and kneeled over Louis, his cock arched away from his body, precome dripping down on to Louis’ tummy.  “Gonna fuck me now?”  He asked, voice shot, deep and rough.

“Yeah.  Yeah.”  Louis said hurriedly, flipping them around so Harry was under him, face down.  Harry heard Louis ripping the condom wrapper and felt him settle behind him and between his legs.  He pushed his arse in the air and leaned forward on his arms, turning his face to the side so he could look over his shoulder.  Louis had his hands planted squarely on Harry’s arse, kneading at the firm flesh.  He slid his covered cock up and down Harry’s crack a few times, spreading lube and making Harry shiver.  “So beautiful Harry.  So beautiful.”

Harry grinned and puckered his lips.  Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry sloppily.  “Glad you are letting me be your first.”  He whispered softly against Harry’s lips.

“No one else I’d rather have it be.”  Harry said solemnly, meaning every word.  He’d fallen for Louis, fallen hard and while initially, he had just wanted to have sex, turn in his V card just to get it over with, now he’d really found himself happy that he’d waited.  Waited until he could feel this, this overwhelming sense of love and happiness and being taken care of.  He knew that in the morning Louis would still be here.  Louis would be here to have breakfast with him, to study with, to goof around with and watch movies.  He’d be here when Harry was sad or when Harry was over the moon about some stupid basketball game he’d played.  So, yes, Harry was happy that he’d waited.  That he’d chosen Louis, but that he’d waited until it meant something, until  _ they _ meant something.

Louis kissed Harry on the side of his mouth and then the back of his neck, making his way down his spine in a line of small wet kisses, until he was back to kneeling upright directly behind Harry’s arse.  “Ready?”

“Ready.  Please.”  Harry whispered, arching his back a little more, making Louis gasp at the sight of his stretched slightly pink hole. 

Louis guided himself inside Harry, slowly leaning forward, inch by inch, until he was fully immersed.  Harry let out a slightly pained sounding groan.  “Breathe, baby, just breathe.  Doing so well.”  Louis praised.

Harry took a few deep breaths, wincing though the pain at being stretched so completely.  Underneath the pain and the fullness was a deep seated, bone chilling feeling of intense pleasure.  Harry felt it like an itch at the base of his spine; like a slowly unfurling ribbon, opening and unveiling itself under a rainbow sky.  It felt like heavenly perfection, like something just clicked inside his body.  It felt right. 

Louis let his hips circle slightly, waiting for Harry’s reaction.  Harry moaned, less pained sounding, so he did it again.  “Fuck Louis.”  Harry panted, so overwhelmed, so clearly affected by the feeling of Louis inside him that he just couldn’t speak.

Louis pulled out a little and pushed back in, slowly and evenly.  “More.”  Harry practically shouted, biting at his arm.  Louis smirked and did it again, and again.  He gave Harry several shallow thrusts until Harry was pushing back against Louis, grinding his arse to Louis’ balls in toe curling pleasure. 

“Feels so good.”  Louis said, fucking into Harry fluidly now.  Each thrust pushed Harry against the pillow, driving a little grunt from his body.

Harry pushed back and Louis pushed in and it felt good.  So fucking  _ good _ .  Harry knew it would be good with Louis, he just knew it, but this…this was beyond good.  It was indescribable.  It was every sunrise wrapped up into endless moonlit skies.  It was like…nothing Harry had ever experienced before.  Louis’ hips were getting more erratic with each thrust and his balls were full and tight up against his body.  “Babe?”  He groaned, clenching Harry’s arse cheeks with each hand.

“Fuck…yeah?”  Harry was lost in the sound, feel and smell of Louis all around him.

“Gonna come.  Gonna come and then let you fuck me til you come.  Ok?”  Louis’ words were slurred as he chased his pleasure, his body driving forward, forward, forward, until Harry had to brace himself so they wouldn’t fly off the bed.

“Yeah.  Come on, Lou.  Come on.  Fill me up.”  Harry whined, clenching his arse so that he could feel the drag of Louis’ dick inside him as he stuttered and stilled.  Harry was sure he could feel the hot come coursing into the condom deep inside him and it made him melt with how positively good it felt.  How amazing it felt to give Louis so much pleasure all at once.

Louis fell on top of Harry as Harry flattened to the mattress, hissing as his cock was trapped underneath him.  He worked to hold himself perfectly still because he knew that if he moved even just a little bit he would come.  And he really didn’t want that.  Not with the promise of Louis’ body swallowing him up.

Louis’ softening cock slipped out of Harry as he moved to the side.  He tied the condom and tossed it toward the basket next to the bedside table.  Harry turned carefully, wincing as his cock brushed Louis’ tummy on the small twin bed.  Louis was waiting with glowing eyes and a beautiful smile spanning his face.  He kissed Harry tenderly, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb along the dimple indentation there.  “Harry.”  He sighed, eyes slipping closed in contentment.

Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ face from his eyebrows down to his chin, making sure to hold him as close as possible without endangering his cock from exploding.  “I believe you were promised something.”  Louis said dreamily.

Harry slowed his kisses and opened his eyes to look into Louis’ sparkling blue ones.  “Yeah?”

“Harry Styles, would you fuck me please?”  Louis said sweetly, his voice soft and bubbly.

Harry licked into Louis’ mouth, kissing him with intent before pulling back and saying, “Yes.  God, yes.” 

Louis giggled as Harry kneeled up and let Louis slip a condom over his length.  “Jesus, Harold, you are so fucking big.”

Harry shrugged, “Sorry?”

“Don’t be love.  Can’t wait to get that inside me.”  Louis smirked, rubbing a large amount of lube over Harry’s erection.   “Come on then.  Get to it.”  He teased, laying back and spreading his legs.

Harry faltered for a moment.  “I get to…I mean…”  He licked his lips and leaned forward so that their faces were nearly touching.  “I can watch you?  While I fuck you?”  He questioned. 

Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.  “Yeah.  Want you to.”  He whispered. 

Harry kissed him softly and felt between their legs, guiding himself forward.  He fumbled a little bit, he was nervous, and so fucking hard that just touching himself cause white hot sparks to flash behind his eyes.  When he felt the head pop past the tight ring of muscle he gasped, “Oh!”

Louis moaned and tugged at Harry’s hair.  “Come here.”  He slurred, pulling Harry forward. 

Harry slid down and forward, his slick cock sliding with him.  He positioned himself on his knees so he could have more leverage but found the angle awkward.  His cock was twitching inside Louis and, God, the tightness was almost unbearable.  Louis’ body was hot, hotter than anything Harry had ever felt, and it felt so fucking good to have his cock buried deep inside this pretty pretty boy.  His boy.  His boyfriend.

“Harold?  Stop grinning like an idiot and put my legs over your shoulder.  S’ better that way.”  Louis demanded, pulling Harry out of his stupor.

“Yeah.  Yeah.”  Harry mumbled, pulling Louis’ legs up by the ankles so that his knees crooked over his shoulder and his bum was flush to Harry’s hips.  Harry felt the inside of Louis’ body give just a little and his hips felt the burning hot desire to move, just move. 

“Now, fuck me please.”  Louis purred underneath him, looking like a fucking porn star with his sweaty forehead and glistening muscles, and Christ, was his cock getting hard again?

Harry nodded his head furiously and ground his hips forward a little and then pulled almost all the way back only to fluidly fuck back in.  Louis’ body sucked him in and Harry moaned loudly at the sensation.  Nothing, nothing, could prepare you for the feeling of someone’s body hugging your cock like this, Harry thought.  He was going to try.  Later.  After he fucked Louis.  Right.  He snapped his hips forward and back until he found a comfortable rhythm, an incessant pressure building in his groin.  He grit his teeth and growled, “Fuck.  Feels so good, Louis.”

Louis moaned in response and reached down to fist his cock.  He loosely slid his hand over his fully hard length and started jacking himself off in time to Harry’s thrusts.  Harry’s eyes bulged from his head at the sight, because, Louis was going to come again and it was all because of him.  Filled with pride and maybe a little too much self-importance, Harry felt his orgasm building.  He circled his hips and felt, no saw, Louis’ body jerk with the pressure.  “Again.  God, Hazza, again, right there.”

Harry ground in again and circled his hips in the same spot over and over again until Louis was coming, hand flying over his fist, mouth open in silent O, come streaming over his taut belly.  The sight of it was what pushed Harry over the edge.  That and the vice like grip Louis’ arse had on his dick.  But…whatever, he came.  And as he came, he saw an explosion of colored lights in his head and felt his entire body let go with his release.  Hot, hot pleasure coursed through his body while he found release, riding out his orgasm inside Louis’ heat with the image of Louis’ cock spurting rope after rope of thick come burning behind his eyes.

Harry fell forward after letting go of Louis’ legs and he eased himself out of Louis’ body, both of them gasping at the sensation.  He repeated Louis’ action of discarding the condom and slipped alongside Louis, hand splayed out over Louis chest, the smaller boy panting and working to regaining his breathing. 

“Fuck.”  Harry breathed out, his voice full of reverence.

“So good, right?”  Louis mumbled, turning to face Harry. 

The two of them looked into each other’s eyes and Harry could see so much inside of Louis’ crystal blue stare.  He saw a future of cuddles, kissing, fucking.  He saw them living together, graduating and then moving into a flat together.  He saw endless days of exhausting but fulfilling work only to find themselves in each other’s arms at the end of the day.  He saw tiny fingers and toes, sleepy bright eyes under tiny coverlets and goldfish crackers lining the floor of a mini-van.  He saw slumber parties and embarrassing dads belting out karaoke in a suburban basement.  He saw gray hair and warm Sunday afternoons reading and sharing cups of tea.  He saw everything in just a few short seconds. 

Louis swept Harry’s damp hair from his forehead, smoothing it back from his face.  “Alright?”

Harry smiled and entwined their fingers together.  “Yeah.  So good.”  He murmured. 

Harry held his tongue, not wanting to tell Louis about their future together.  He didn’t want to scare him off, after all.  But, just like he knew Louis would be his first and only from the moment he first laid eyes on him, he also knew Louis would be his forever and happily ever after and every cliché ever made for true love.  Because Louis, Louis was like a song, a song Harry was meant to sing for now and for always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a note if you did, which will...you know....encourage more writing on my part!


End file.
